The Love of a Prince
by sora.gemz
Summary: I am so bad that this part. It set kind of like a fairy tail, princes, magic, palaces and so of so forth.   Told you i was bad at this part.  Rated M for later chapters. I also don't own Glee or the characters  you may have guessed .
1. Arrival

Blaine Anderson was almost two and a half old when his parents, the king and Queen of the land of the Singing Mountains signed a contract treaty with the King and Queen of the land of the sighing Forest. This treaty was simple, the King and Queen of the Sighing Forest were expecting a baby, predicted to be a girl, and so to join to lands in peace both sides agreed that the first born of Burt and Elizabeth Hummel would be wed to the first born of Madison and James Anderson, which would be Blaine. Blaine was a cute happy child with a mop of dark curls a top of his head, he loved to run and play, always the life of the palace.

When he heard that his mother and father had chosen him a bride he was confused at first being so young, but the way they explained it made it sound like he would just be getting a new play mate and a good friend that he could love when he was older. This didn't sound like a bad thing at all to Blaine and so he went on his merry way with life.

However when Blaine's intended princess was born to be instead a prince It started a bit of a stir, they couldn't call off the treaty the lands needed this and Elizabeth was told that she wouldn't be having any more children. The Andersons didn't like much I idea of their son marring another man, but this was not something to be called off and they supposed that he could always take a mistress and just be married for the sake of the treaty.

The boy that was born to Burt and Elizabeth Hummel was given the name of Kurt, he was fair skinned with the brightest blue eyes ever seen in all of the land. His soft light brown hair was so touchable it was hard not to run your fingers through it.

Elizabeth worried for her son's future, he was so kind and happy and she never wanted anything to change that, but they could not go back on the treaty. She just hoped that Blaine was as kind as her little angel and would never hurt him.

All was going well, the two boys knew of each other but had never meet, however both were growing up to be healthy and happy. That was until one day when Kurt lost his mother to an illness that could not be cured. He lost some of his happiness that day like he had lost some of himself. Kurt was only eight years old when his mother passed and it made it so that he had to grow up faster than anyone would want for such a young child.

However life keeps going, children grow up and people move on, Burt Hummel found a new Queen some years later and Kurt had gained a step-brother. Kurt was now a young man, he had a week until his eighteenth birthday and he was starting to freak out. He had one week of freedom before he was to be sent off and made to become the property of a man he had never meet. He understood that it was selfish to try and stop what was to happen, after all this was for the sake of his people, the land he was born to, Kurt knew he had a duty to fulfil.

But that didn't mean that he had to like it, as he walked through the forest that his land was named for he listened for the sounds that the old trees would make, he had done this all his life, sometimes even singing along with them. They were named as the sighing trees but to Kurt it was music and he could hear a song not just sighs. But now as he walked through the dense woodland he did not just listen and sing along, he tried his hardest to commit the sound of the trees, their song and his homeland to his memory. He was going to miss this place.

Blaine, now almost twenty-one years of age, had found the news that his intended was born male very exciting indeed as it was the fact that he would have to spend his life with a female that was worrying him. You see Blaine had worked out that he really didn't, no couldn't, find females attractive at all, however males he found to be very fascinating creatures that he could happily watch all day.

Blaine would never let himself get attached to any of them of course, in fact he never even spoke to any of them unless he had to, he would not set himself up for heart break and he would not take a man to bed that was not his husband once he was married. So he just watched and wondered what his husband-to-be looked like. He was told that his mother was very beautiful and that he was rumoured to take after her, Blaine very much hoped so, not that he was shallow but he didn't know the man he was intended to take as his husband so he hoped that at least if they didn't get along he would have something pleasing to look at. Blaine sighed and walked out to his balcony trying to think of what he could do to make his intended want to stay with him. He let these thoughts consume him as he gazed at the moon.

Kurt looked down at his home land from the balcony that was attached to his bedroom, he watched as the river ran through the heart of the town, how the moon, almost full, gave a soft lighting that made the peaceful hills and forest, the fields and town look enchanting. Then as the tears started to fall he moved back into his room and lay on his bed leaving the doors open to fall asleep to the quiet noise of his home for the last time.

When morning came Kurt was woken early to get dressed in his best clothes and riding cape, today was the day that he would set off on the two day long journey to the land of the Singing Mountains. As he looked around is room for the last time and shut the doors to the noise of the town waking up he felt the want to cry again, but he wouldn't let his father see him like this. His father was good to him and Kurt loved him with all his heart and he knew that it would hurt him dearly if he had to watch his son cry over something that could not be changed.

As Kurt climbed into the white carriage that would take him to his fate he looked back at the forest and felt the tears threaten to fall again, but he refused to let them fall until he was out of sight of his father. Then they came full force, flooding his face as he sobbed quietly until they were no longer in his land and were moving through the rolling hills the divvied his land from the next. The only small thing that could be considered as compensation in this fate was that he would be wed to a man and not a girl, he didn't think he could face that. Sure he got along girls better than most men, but he just wasn't attracted to them. No; Kurt liked men, he liked them very much and he just hoped that whoever was waiting for him would be strong and handsome if nothing else. He didn't know if he could take it if this prince was not agreeable and unattractive. But what he really wanted was someone who would care for him.

Blaine was sat on the window seat in his room looking out of it as it was nearly time for Kurt to arrive, he had been waiting for this day for about years, since the day Kurt had been born. The moon was just starting to rise over the mountains that bordered his land and just as he was about to take a walk to calm his nerves he saw a carriage move into sight drawing ever closer, it was white and looked like something only royalty would own.

Blaine jumped up and walked to the front of the palace to wait for the carriage that he was sure was bringing his husband-to-be to him. He was dressed to impress and had tried to tame his hair, he wanted to make the best first impression he could.

Kurt was beyond nervous, he was here, there was no turning back - not that he planned to - but this was it! He took a deep breath and a hand instinctively went to his already perfect hair to fix it. Then smoothing out any wrinkles in his clothes he stepped out of his carriage when the door was open by his driver and into the moon light to meet his new life, holding his head high.

All thoughts of what Blaine had seen as beautiful left his head the second his eyes fell on Kurt, his hair fair and skin as pale and smooth as porcelain in the moon light. Kurt looked at him and Blaine forgot how his lungs worked, those eyes, he didn't think there was a colour anywhere in the rest of the world that could match them, or even try to come close.

Kurt blinked up at the man standing before him up the top of the steps in front of the big doors that opened into his new home. Blaine was handsome indeed, his hair dark as night, his skin had a slight coffee colour to it that went well with his stunning hazel eyes. Suddenly Prince Blaine, well Kurt certainly hoped it was the prince, started to move down the steps toward him.

Blaine had to be closer to this boy, he was so breath-taking, so he moved down to meet him holding out his hand and bowing slightly. "I'm Prince Blaine; it's an honour to finally meet you." Blaine said as he bowed to Kurt then took his hand and kissed the back of it softly. Kurt's hand was the softest thing Blaine had ever felt.

Kurt found his words trapped in his throat as Blaine kissed his hand, the lightest of touches but it still sparked something. "T-thank you." Kurt stuttered out and then remembering that he too was a well-educated prince he pulled back his hand and bowed to Blaine. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you as well." Kurt said his voice stronger this time.

Blaine could only blink, Kurt had a voice that could pass for fine music. "You must be tired after your long journey, please come inside and let me show you to your room." Blaine said moving back up the steps to the big doors. "Are you hungry at all?" he asked not wanting to show the most beautiful man he had ever seen bad hospitality.

Kurt followed and looked around as he was lead through the palace to his room, he heard Blaine's question like it was coming from far away and blinked himself out of his daze. "No, I'm fine thank you." He said still looking at the art on the walls. There was a portrait of Blaine when he was about ten years old. Kurt thought he looked rather cute.

Blaine looked back watching Kurt take in his surroundings, the way he moved was so fluid. Like he was a force of nature, wind or water perhaps, or something like that. Blaine found it hard to think when he looked directly at Kurt. It was like his brain forgot that he was educated and supposed to be articulate in these kinds of situations.

"Do you think your staff would mind terribly if I took a bath this late into the night?" Kurt asked as they rounded a corner that brought them to the end of the hall way. Blaine had to make his brain listen when he told it to stop thinking of Kurt naked and wet in the bath and smiled politely, "No, I'm sure they wouldn't, you have had a long journey and it would be good to relax and warm yourself." Blaine replied as he pushed open a heavy oak door.

"This will be your living courters for now." Blaine told Kurt as they stepped into a grandly decorated room that was a fairly big size and had well-made furniture. "For now?" Kurt asked as he looked around. "Well yes, of course once we are married we will both be moved to our joint chambers." Blaine said. Kurt's cheeks coloured slightly and he turned away from Blaine so that he wouldn't see it. "Oh yes, of course" was his answer.

"I know it must seem strange being in a new place so far away from your home land and being made to changed rooms twice in a short time, but don't worry once you become my Queen I'm sure you will settle in fine." Blaine said hoping to sooth Kurt's nerves but it was clear that he had said the wrong thing, not that he was sure what he could have said wrong. Kurt whipped around to face Blaine "Your Queen? I am not a girl." He said his voice changing into a slightly higher pitch but clearly angry.

Blaine was taken aback, "I-I never meant to imply that you were a girl. I was simply stating that once you become mine it will get easier." Blaine tried to explain. Kurt's face changed to a steely expression and he glared at Blaine, "Become yours? I am not a possession, or an object to be owned. Get out!" Kurt shouted pointing to the door. "Kurt I-" Blaine started holding up his hands a bit. "I said get out!" Kurt shouted again his glare as icy cold as the colour of his eyes.

Blaine dropped his hands and his face changed to something that was not quite anger but it still worried Kurt, he didn't like the way Blaine's warm eyes changed to an almost black colour and alarm bells started to sound in his mind. "Is this how you plan to talking to me when we are wed, do you expect me to put up with someone so difficult?" Blaine asked his voice so calm it was almost worse than if he were to shout, but it held an undercurrent to rage so clear that Kurt actually took a step back.

"Answer me." Blaine demanded when Kurt didn't say anything, Kurt swallowed and felt his own anger resurface, no one was going to talk to him like this. "I will be as 'difficult' as the situation calls for and if you do not wish to 'put up' with it, as you so elegantly put it, then you should try being less of an ass." Kurt said. Blaine closed his eyes and took a breath to try and calm himself, he didn't want to show this side of himself to Kurt, but Kurt was just pressing the right buttons.

"Oh trust me this is not me being an ass." Blaine said his voice the same but his hands were clenched into fist at his sides, he turned to leave before he said, or did, something he would regret. "Well if this is you being nice then I would hate to see you in full ass mode." Kurt said Blaine turned back around to face Kurt his hand on the doorknob, "What was that?" he asked his knuckles white around the handle.

"I said if this is you playing nice then I would hate to see you being an ass." Kurt said, he knew he was pushing his luck, but Blaine had started it and he wasn't just going to let this man walk all over him. Blaine let go on the door and slammed it shut, then walked up to Kurt. "So you like to push people do you? Well go on push me, see how far you can get before you regret it." Blaine said in a dark voice so close to Kurt that Kurt wanted to move away but he refused to back down. "What are you going to do, lock me up in the dungeon if I don't be a good little wifey?" Kurt challenged.

Blaine decided that if Kurt wanted to keep pushing then he was going to push back. "No princess I can do much, much worse than that." Blaine threatened then turned to walk away again before he did something he couldn't come back from. He got half way across the room when Kurt spoke again. "Stop referring to me as a girl." Kurt said his voice sounding hurt, but Blaine was too angry to care.

"Why you sound like one, look like one and you are most certainly acting like one." Blaine countered. Kurt's eyes widened and filled with tears. "Why did I ever think that this might work, you're just a neanderthal like the rest of them." Kurt said his tears spilling from his eyes to roll down his face in big, angry drops. Blaine's anger disappeared when he saw the tears on Kurt's face and heard the hurt in his voice, he made to walk towards him again. "Kurt I'm-" Blaine started his voice soft. "No, just leave me along, get out I don't want to see you, I don't want to see anyone." Kurt said turning away from Blaine and wiping at his tears sniffing loudly.

Blaine nodded once even though Kurt couldn't see it and walked out the room closing the door gently behind him with a sigh. The anger he had felt before towards Kurt now directed at himself. "How could I be so stupid?" Blaine scolded himself before stalking back to his own chambers and slamming the door.

The second Kurt heard Blaine close the door he flung himself on the bed and started to cry into his pillow, no not his, this wasn't his home and by the way things had turned out it never would be. Kurt cried until his head hurt and he had falling asleep.

Blaine stayed up late into the night pacing and worrying about how he could try and start over with Kurt when the morning came around, he fell into a somewhat restless sleep. He played the conversation over and over again in his head trying to see where he had gone so wrong, maybe he shouldn't have called Kurt a girl, but everything else he had said was true, Kurt would be his and he shouldn't expect Blaine to let Kurt act like that towards him.

Blaine came to the conclusion that he would just have to show Kurt that he was sorry and that they should just move on and then Kurt could learn how to be a good husband to Blaine, just like any Queen should be to her King. Blaine of course didn't expect Kurt to do it for nothing, he would be a god husband to Kurt as well, he would look after him and care for him, give him nice things and make sure that he would want for nothing.

Kurt awoke to the bright early morning sun shining in through his window as he had been too busy crying to draw the curtains the night before. He stretched and got out of bed frowning at how he had falling asleep in his clothes and missed his nightly skincare.

He sat at the vanity in his new room and looked at himself in the mirror running a brush through his hair as he replayed what had happened between Blaine and himself the night before, he couldn't get all the things Blaine had done to upset him out of his head.

First Blaine had called him a girl, then he had spoken about him like he was an object or some possession and then Kurt was sure that Blaine had threatened him, the words of last night still rung in Kurt's ears. 'No princess I can do much, much worse than that.' Kurt shook his head, maybe he was just overreacting. But then what was that wave of hot anger he felt coming from Blaine last night? Kurt didn't know what to think.

Kurt took a bath and then fixed his hair again and applied a little more cream to his face then normal to make up for the loss the previous night, after he had done that and made sure that his clothes were emasculate he let one of the staff lead him down to the dining hall.

Blaine had been waiting at the table for Kurt for more than half an hour now and his was starting to get annoyed with being kept waiting for so long. When Kurt finally walked into the room Blaine took a moment to look him up and down, he did look good, but Blaine as still angry for being kept waiting. "Do you normally show so late for breakfast?" he asked in a tone that showed his annoyance.

Kurt looked up when Blaine spoke and bit his tongue so that he didn't reply with a snappy comeback, he had to try and get along with this man or the rest of his life would be hell. "No not normally I felt the need to bathe before I left my chambers." Kurt replied sitting down delicately.

Blaine just nodded so that he wouldn't say anything about how if Kurt hadn't been so rude the night before than Blaine would have had a chance to call for the staff to make him a bath before bed. "Never mind you're here now, better late than never." He told Kurt instead.

Kurt had to bite his tongue again and just started to help himself to some bread. "I want to apologize for last night." Blaine said but his voice didn't sound like he meant it. Kurt nodded, "Yes I think we both acted rather unbecoming." Kurt agreed. Blaine nodded.

"Yes well I will excuse your rudeness and put it down to the long journey you had to go through to get here." Blaine said sipping his drink. Kurt's head snapped up, "My rudeness?" he asked not able to stop himself or the disbelieving tone of his voice this time. "Yes you were rather rude to me, you did throw me out your room." Blaine said like it should be obvious that Kurt had been out of line.

"And I wonder why I felt the need to do that." Kurt said sarcastically as he poured himself some tea. Blaine set his jaw, "What was that?" he asked Kurt. "I said I wonder why I felt the need to be away from you." Kurt said this time louder and in a more defiant tone.

Blaine griped the arms of his chair. "You were the one being difficult." Blaine said through clenched teeth, fighting the urge to get up and shout at Kurt. "How was I being difficult?" Kurt asked in a slightly higher voice and a scandalized look on his face.

"You started shouting at me and saying how I was an ass." Blaine said as he tighten his hold on the chair even more. "Then you shouldn't have done something to show that side of you so clearly." Kurt retorted food forgotten as he stared at Blaine.

Blaine had had it, he shot out of his chair and was standing over Kurt in seconds. "There you go again, acting all prissy." Blaine said his voice had a mean edge to it. Kurt refused to show that it worried him when Blaine advanced on him like he had and instead huffed a bit.

"At least I'm not self-absorbed and objectifying my future husband." Kurt spat back pushing his chair out so that he could get up and away if he had to. Blaine's eyes grow dark like they had the night before, that wave of anger appearing with the darkened colour and he slammed his hands down on both arms of Kurt's chair. "Don't push it princess or I'll show you how objectifying I can be." Blaine said in a dangerously low voice right in Kurt's now white face.

"G-get away from me." Kurt stammered in a weak voice he was trying his hardest to stop his body from trembling. Blaine gave him a cruel smirk and then leaned in closer. "Do I scare you princes?" he whispered in Kurt's ear and then stomped out the room, leaving Kurt pale and shaking.

**A/N I don't normally ask for reviews but it would be good to know that you think of this one, I'm just trying it out so let me know if you like it so far. :) **


	2. Lost

It took Kurt a few minutes to compose himself before he could get up and leave the room, he was on his way back to his sleeping chamber when it struck him that that would be the first place Blaine would think to go if he came looking for Kurt.

So turning on his heel, Kurt all but ran for the front doors and burst out of them running into the vast gardens that covered the palace grounds. He kept up his fast pace until he entered a section of the gardens with high hedges and he was sure that he couldn't be seen from the palace.

He took a deep breath still feeling shaken up as he slowed his footsteps to a stroll and wandered deeper into the garden, he took a few turns lost in thought and not paying any mind as to where his feet were taking him. It was some time later that he came across a stone bench surrounded by roses and a fountain a small way in front of it.

Kurt hadn't realized how badly he had taken the shock of Blaine's sudden actions until he looked down at his hands folded in his lap and saw that they were still shaking badly. Kurt was by no means a coward and he could stand up to bullies, but what Blaine had done had triggered something in him; a memory that Kurt had locked away and swore never to think about again. But right now he had no choice; the memory kept replaying itself even when he wished it to stop.

The feel of being cornered, of being trapped, strong arms holding him tightly; being pinned against a wall, the press of unwanted lips and hands that hurt, fighting for breath and a struggle to be free. Dark eyes, a cruel sneer and harsh words. Kurt shook himself free of the memory as best as he could.

He sat in the garden for a long time, until the sun had sunk low in the sky and he was starting to shiver, it was still winter and he had ran out of the palace so fast he had forgotten to get his cloak. He had also not eaten his breakfast, it had been left untouched in his haste to get out and away from Blaine. Kurt sighed making the decision to turn back and go to his chambers, it was then when he stood up that he noticed that all the pathways looked identical and he had no idea what one had taken him here.

Kurt cursed his desire of not wanting to be seen from the palace because now he could not see the palace either, with nothing to guide him, he closed his eyes and listened, but these trees were not like the ones at his home land and they did not talk to him nor did they give any hint at the way back to safety.

All Kurt could hear was the sound of the wind blowing through the leaves and water trickling in the fountain. He was lost, cold, hungry and alone. Kurt took a moment to fight the panic that was trying its best to take over and he took a deep breath, he had been lost before and gotten home safe, he was sure he could do it again and if not he was going to give it a dam good try.

It was at this moment that Kurt remembered something his Father had said once. 'Always take control and put your best foot forward.' Kurt smiled at the sound of his father's voice in his head and took the offered advice, lifting his right foot and taking the path to his right.

It wasn't long however before Kurt ended up back in the same spot at the fountain, only it wasn't the same, this fountain he realised had a different decoration of the stone on it and the roses had less bloom in this garden. It was now that it dawned on Kurt where he was, he in his need to get away and be hidden he had wandered into a maze and had paid no attention as to where he was going.

Kurt wanted to scream with frustration, to cry and shout and just go home. But home was a long way off and he couldn't even find his way back to the place he had been sent to live the rest of his life in misery, maybe it was best to be lost here and just let himself stay in this small garden forever.

But determination took over, Kurt was no quitter and if he had got even a tiny little bit of his father in him then he was not going to back down and let something like this stop him so easily.

Blaine on the other hand had spent his day pacing, and thinking of ways that he could just get Kurt to see things his way, he didn't want to be mean but sometimes his anger just took over and Kurt, for whatever reason, was very good at making it come out.

With a deep sigh, Blaine made the decision to let Kurt have the day to cool off and then he would apologize to him at dinner and ask for them to work things out without it turning into an argument. Maybe Kurt was just finding it hard to settle into a new land and a new home. There had to be something Blaine could do to make Kurt feel like he could be happy here.

Yes that was it, Blaine just had to show Kurt the good things about his land. The things that always made Blaine smile, like the little town to the north and the view from the hills in the west. Blaine smiled to himself. This could work; he just had to woo Kurt.

However when dinner came and Blaine was left sitting alone, his plans to stay calm and be gentle with the other prince left his mind. At first, he sent a maid to call on Kurt and to inform him that his presence was wanted in the dining hall. When the maid came back and said that Kurt was not answering, Blaine had to stop himself from shouting at her.

He was not in the best of moods and so being ignored by Kurt was the last straw, he had been difficult from the start and Blaine had had enough, he just wanted to be shown a little bit of respect from the man that was to be his husband in a few short weeks. So standing up and forcing his chair out of the way, he marched to Kurt's chambers and knocked on the door.

No answer came and so his knocking turned into harsh banging as he more shouted, rather than called Kurt's name. Still no answer! Blaine dropped his clenched fist to his side and took a deep breath in a last effort to calm himself before he turned the handle and walked in without waiting to being invited, it was his home, dam it and Kurt would obey him.

When greeted by an empty room Blaine's first thought was that Kurt had run away and his anger flared, his grip on the door tightening to a death grip, then he looked around and noticed that all of Kurt's things were still in the room, not just the things that he didn't need, but everything...was still there. Kurt must still be close by.

Blaine shut the door and closed his eyes for a second thinking of where Kurt could have gotten to, he ordered a search of the palace rooms and when they came up empty he wondered if the other prince had left the palace to explore the city.

Worry began to set in when Blaine looked out the window and saw that it was getting darker by the minute, Kurt was going to get lost or worse if he had wandered into the city. Blaine turned to his staff asking if any of them had seen Kurt since the morning. The only one to say anything was a small boy who was the son of a gardener and had been playing by the lawns when Kurt had run out to the south gardens.

Blaine sighed and flopped down into a chair, that had been straight after breakfast, Kurt could be anywhere by now, but as it was their only lead, Blaine ordered five of the men from the kitchens to search the grounds and forest by the Palace. Blaine himself headed straight for the south gardens.

Darkness was setting in fast, and Kurt was getting more and more worried about getting inside to a warm and surely safer than outside, room. He had been searching for about an hour since he had worked out that he was in a maze and had found no hope of getting out. Kurt didn't want to be outside by the time the sun had disappeared completely, who knew what was bound to be lurking in the darkness.

Kurt didn't even dare to be outside after sunset in his own home land and he had no idea what could be out there in this land, it really could be anything from an unsettling ghost to a creature that wanted nothing more than to kill and eat him, or worse a witch that wanted to use him for any number things relating to her craft.

Kurt swallowed hard and pushed those unhelpful and rather scary thoughts away. This was NOT going to help him get out of here he had to stay calm and just keep looking until he found a way out. So taking a deep breath Kurt placed his left hand on the hedge next to him and kept his hand touching it at all times as he walked.

Blaine looked up at the sky as he rushed to the south gardens, the sun was almost under the horizon and the moon would be up in an hour or so. Things would not work out well if Kurt was outside when that happened. Blaine changed his fast walking into a jog as he saw the tall hedges come into view.

He only hoped that Kurt really was in there, or surely they would have no hope of finding him in time. When he reached the confining hedges of the maze Blaine called out Kurt's name as loud as he could. No answer came. "Dam it." Blaine swore and shouted louder cupping his mouth with his hands hoping for the sound to carry further.

A few seconds passed and Blaine held his breath and then very faintly he heard his name drifting over the tops of the maze and relief washed over him.

Kurt was still walking and now his feet hurt and he was shivering with the cold, not to mention that he was weak with hunger. Then out of nowhere he heard his name echoing around the garden, at first he was sure he was hearing things, but then, it came again this time louder. It sounded like Blaine and for the first time since Kurt had woken up today he was so unbelievably happy to hear the other prince's voice.

"Blaine!" Kurt called back, a few seconds went by with no answer and Kurt felt the hope start to fade, he must of be hearing things, but then Blaine called back asking if he was ok. Kurt wanted to snap back that no he was not ok thank you very much, but then he remembered that snapping at Blaine would get him nowhere and that this was 'his fault' not Blaine's, Mainly.

"I just fancied a midnight picnic." Kurt called back and heard Blaine laugh, a sound that if he was being honest he wouldn't mind hearing again. "Well, I think that's not the best idea if you don't have any food." Blaine called back, this time making Kurt laugh lightly.

"Yes well. Next time I will try to remember that." Kurt said back. "How about next time I take you in daylight and I bring the food?" Blaine asked, Kurt raised his eyebrow at that but smiled. "IF you can get me out of here alive and well then you're on." He told Blaine.

Blain smiled. "It's a date." He called and then moved to the entrance. "Right now Kurt I need you to get to the closest garden to you, and describe it to me." Blaine called to him. Kurt nodded and remembered that he had passed a garden a few steps back. He walked back to it.

"It has yellow roses and a round fountain that has mermaids carved around the side." Kurt called out and Blaine nodded. "Ok stay there I'm on my way." Blaine called back. However no sooner had he said that the last rays of the sun died and the blackness of the night seemed to fall unusually fast. Blaine stopped his footsteps for just a second to listen and then doubled his pace to reach Kurt.

Kurt looked around when it got darker, he held his breath so that he could hear better and turned around slowly on the spot. Anyone who didn't come from this part of the world wound think that the sun had been set for over an hour, by how dark it had suddenly got.

Blain was halfway to the garden that Kurt had said he was in when he heard a shout from across the garden, his men were retreating back into the safety of the palace. Blaine wished they wouldn't be so loud it could alert anything that may be lurking nearby that there were people outside.

No sooner had he had this thought, Blaine heard the rustling from the forest and hoped that it was just wind blowing through the leafs, the moon wasn't up high enough to light much of the ground yet and even though Blaine knew his home by heart, Kurt did not.

Kurt was still standing in the same place he didn't dare to move for fear of giving off his location to anything that could be out there. Then he heard it, the rustling of the trees did not worry him much, but he soon felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up when he heard the very loud creaking of a twig … and then another.

Kurt froze, it was close. He wanted to run, but if he ran then he would get lost and if he got lost then he would surely die or worse before Blaine could find him. The noise came again. Kurt felt his body shiver and although his hated to admit it, not entirely from the cold. Should he call out? If he did then would the thing out there get to him first?

Blaine heard the same sounds that were worrying Kurt, something was in the maze with them. Blaine didn't bother to stop this time. "Kurt!" he called loudly as he rushed towards him. "B-Blaine?" Kurt called back his voice uneven.

Crack.

"Blaine!" Kurt openly calling the other boy now, he was sure he had never wanted anything more then to 'not be alone' right now.

Crack.

"Kurt, its ok - I'm almost there."

Crack.

Kurt could hear two sets of noises now and he had no idea which one held life and which one held death. Both of them were moving toward him and both of them were just as close and getting closer with every shuddering breath he took.

Crunch. Rustle. Snap.

Kurt held his breath and felt his quickening heart beat shake his whole body.

Cracking, crunching, Rustling, snapping. The sound of his own fast breathing. Growling.

Wait! growling? Kurt spun around to face the now shaking bushes and tried to hear anything to indicate who or what it was over the sound of his deafening heartbeat. "Kurt!" Growl! Something burst into the garden behind him.


	3. Run

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted as he burst though the opening of the garden he saw a shadow move close to one of the other gaps that lead to a path to Kurt's left and ran to him. Kurt let out his breath as Blaine called his name and came to be next to him.

Blaine took hold of Kurt's arm and started to pull him back the way he had come. "Kurt come, move, don't look at it. We need to get out of here. Now!" Blaine said as he dragged Kurt along with him through the maze. Kurt snapped out of his fear induced trance and started to run to keep up with Blaine's fast pace.

The sound of being something following, made Kurt turn to look back, but it was still hard to tell exactly what it was that was trying to get to them. However Kurt could tell that it was big and fast. "Blaine?" Kurt said in a shaky voice as Blaine tightened his grip on his elbow and dragged him faster. "Don't look back, just keep moving, Kurt." Blaine instructed the scared prince as he heard a low growl from behind them.

"Blaine, w-what is it?" Kurt asked as they ducked into a new path. Kurt was hopelessly lost and was glad that Blaine seemed to know where he was going. "It's best if you don't know right now." Blaine said, his breath coming a little short as he made a sharp turn and then another almost right after the first.

What Blaine had just said had not made Kurt feel any better and silently vowed that if he got out of this alive then he would try as hard as he could to make this work between Blaine and him. Just as soon as he had decided this, they left the maze and Kurt wanted to cry at the relied of being out in the open where he could see the palace over the stretch of expensive grounds.

The moon came out from behind the thin clouds that had drifted across the sky the sun had started to set. No sooner had the boys made it about ten steps from the maze entrance then the deep angry growling sounded louder and the shadow followed them out into the lawns.

Kurt took Blaine's advice and didn't look back as they broke out into a run. Breathing fast their breath came out in misty puffs as they were chased by something that sounded more like heavy paws, like an oversized dog, than anything human.

Kurt let himself believe that they were going to come out of this unharmed as they made it to the main lawn outside of the Palace, they only had about three hundred feet to go before they made it inside. But within them three hundred feet something drastically changed.

More shadows moved swiftly across the garden around the pair and different pitches of growling joined the first to a singular harmony of sound. Kurt looked over to Blaine to see if this changed anything in their unspoken plan to outrun anything that was out there in the darkness with them.

The only thing that changed was the expression on Blaine's face and the pace of his feet. "Faster. Run as fast as you can." Blaine panted as he pushed Kurt to move as fast as he could. Kurt wished he hadn't looked over at the other prince, Blaine had remained a look of calm throughout the whole ordeal but now Kurt could see the fear on his face.

Blaine was scared and that made Kurt even more fearful. He pushed his legs to the point of being in pain so that he could run faster and thanked his dad that he had inherited his long legs. Two hundred and fifty feet to safety, they could do this - Or could they?

Just as Kurt was thinking that they had made it the third of the way the shadows started to close in, they were being surrounded, hunted. Kurt had a flash back of a memory from when he was but a small boy sat on his father's shoulders, they had been out walking in the grass lands when they had seen a hunt of a group of some big cats.

Kurt knew in that moment that if Blaine or he stopped, faltered or separated in any way they would be dead in seconds. These things, whatever they were, were hunting them like a pack of wild animals. Then they started barking as well as growling.

Two hundred feet.

The shadows were closing in fast and Kurt's legs were trying to cramp, one of the creatures howled and Kurt knew then what was after them, wolves, they were being hunted by wolves! With all the barking, growling and howling, it almost sounded like the pack was singing their victory.

But they had not won yet and Kurt would fight for his life if he had to. He looked at Blaine and saw the same determination he had reflected in his beautiful hazel eyes. They could do this, they had to. "Blaine just in case we don't…look I'm sorry." Kurt panted.

Blaine looked at him and waved it off. "You can apologize later on, right now we need to run, what do you think I'm going to let you die? We can kiss and make up later." He told Kurt. Kurt blushed even though it wasn't the time to feel embarrassed and not trusting his voice just nodded.

Blaine smiled smugly when he saw Kurt blush and took his hand. There was always time to flirt, no matter what was going on. They ran hand in hand as the sounds of the pack got louder around them. And Kurt almost felt like laughing at the madness of it all. This was the kind of thing he read about and his mum had told him as bedtime stories, not the kind of thing he ever expected to happen to him.

A voice in the back of his head told him that in all of them stories the people had always got together in the end. But the sounds of heavy paws alerted him to a very real danger to the right side of him. "Blaine." He said in pure fear and exhilaration.

"Yeah sure beats a morning jog." Blaine said back actually laughing. His laughter was cut short however before Kurt could join in or look at him like he was a mad man, because the wolf on Kurt's right jumped right at him and Blaine tuned them and covered Kurt's body as they were knocked to the ground by the wolf.

Blaine cried out in pain as the wolf snapped at his arms and Kurt felt blood splash on his hand, Blaine tried to stop the wolf from getting a better hold on him as Kurt kicked out his legs to get the thing to let go. He caught the wolf in the side and it yelped and let go of Blaine flitching back.

Without hesitation Blaine dragged Kurt up with him and they were running again to get away from the tightening confines of the pack. Blaine was panting harder now from the searing pain in his arm but he never once let go of Kurt as they doubled their efforts to get away from the wolfs.

One hundred feet.

Kurt had wolves snapping at his feet as they came closer and closer to the palace and Blaine was looking paler, they were both slowing and Kurt was beyond worried that this was it, they were getting weaker and the wolfs were getting closer.

Fifty feet.

Blaine made a noise of pain and the wolfs howling got more frantic, they knew as well as Kurt did that all it would take was one slip, one second of doubt and they would have they prey. "Come on Blaine, we are so close, just a few more steps." Kurt panted pulling Blaine by his good hand urging him on.

The encouragement from Kurt seemed to spur the older prince on as he gave a burst of speed to match Kurt's as they sprinted the last few feet and literally fell through the front doors of the palace. Heaving breaths was all that filled the shocked silence of the entrance hall as the two boys lay in a tangled heap trying to regain their breath.

They looked at each other when they could take in air normally and started to laugh uncontrollably. They were alive, they had made it. Kurt didn't notice that there were still holding hands until Blaine pulled him closer into a hard kiss. Still high off the adrenalin coursing through his vains Kurt kissed back without thinking.

A noise of someone clearing their throat broke through the boy's haze and Kurt snapped back to reality pulling away from Blaine, blushing a deep red and avoiding the eyes of him and the man servant that had interrupted them.

Blaine looked up at the man in irritation, "What?" he asked resisting the urge to snap at him. "The wolves, Sir, what do you wish to do about them?" the servant asked Blaine. The prince sighed, "Nothing they wouldn't dare to try and get in here." He said standing up and holding his arm out to Kurt.

Kurt took the offered hand and used it to help himself up still blushing and not looking Blaine in the eye. He did notice the drops of blood still falling from Blaine wound, "You're hurt." Kurt said looking at Blaine's arm with sad eyes.

Blaine looked at his arm like he had forgotten about the bite. "Oh yes, so I am." He said. "Come on, I'll clean you up." Kurt said softly. Blaine just nodded and lead Kurt to a small room where he had the servant send some medical surplices.

Kurt and Blaine sat down opposite each other as Kurt rolled Blaine's coat sleeve and tutted at the ruined garment. "Shame it was such a pretty coat." he said sounding generally sad for the loss. He dipped a cloth into the warm bowl of water and pressed it to Blaine wound.

Blaine hissed in pain and Kurt hid his small smile, he knew it was bad and that Blaine had gotten hurt protecting him, but it was that same fact that made him want to smile. "Sorry." He mumbled as he cleaned the wound and then dressed it gently.

Blaine just smiled and never took his eyes off of Kurt as he worked. Kurt was made to blush all over again as Blaine watched him so intensely. When he had finished with the bandages Kurt let his hand linger on Blaine's arm, liking the feel of his warm skin.

Blaine cleared his throat and chuckled when Kurt pulled back like he had been burnt. "Thank you for tending to me." Blaine smiled. "It's ok, you got hurt because of me after all, the least I could do is to make sure you are ok." Kurt said standing up to leave.

"Wait, where are you going, I thought we could talk. We should talk." Blaine said. Kurt smiled, "I agree, how about over a late diner, after a nice hot bath?" he suggested. Blaine's smile got brighter and he stood up. "That would be perfect." He said walking Kurt to the door, where a maid was waiting. He told her to have them both a bath prepared as she took the medical surplices and waste.

Kurt excused himself from Blaine with a bow of his head and walked briskly to his chambers where the bath tub had already started to be filled. He sighed when he looked in the mirror to find his clothes covered in dirt and a small tear in his pants. "I liked these ones." He said sadly as he looked down at himself.

"Your bath is ready, Sir." The soft voice of the maid tore him from his mourning of his ruined pants. "Thank you." He smiled at her as she left him to it.

Blaine smiled to himself as he strolled back to his own chambers to take his own bath, all in all he thought his plan to get on Kurt's good side went rather well, if you don't count the fact that they almost died and he got slightly maimed.

After a bath and a change of clothes, also a fresh layer of skin care for Kurt, the two of them were sat in the dining hall with the smell of hot food drifting through the air as they were served a bowl of soup with thick chunks of bread.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked as Kurt reached for his spoon. "Better now I'm not facing certain death." Kurt said, making Blaine laugh. "Yes that does seem to put a dampener on things." Blaine joked back. "Didn't seem to dampen anything for you." Kurt said trying to hide his smile at the memory of the kiss.

Blaine was taken aback until he worked out what Kurt meant by that and then his smile overtook his face. "Yes well, you were rather hard to resist." He said. "So I've been told." Kurt said, not looking up to see the flash of jealously on Blaine's face, Kurt was supposed to be his husband-to-be.

Who had told Kurt that? Probably best not to show how he felt about it, it may cause another argument; Kurt may think that Blaine was jealous because he saw Kurt as his. "So - I recall that we had a deal before we started running for our lives." Blaine said instead.

Kurt looked up with a small smile and nodded, "Yes, the picnic. How could I forget?" he said. "We did say it was a date." Blaine reminded him. Kurt blushed for the, oh he didn't even know how many times, that night and nodded.

"Yes well when would this date take place? In day light I hope." He said laughing slightly. Blaine chuckled and nodded, "Yes I think daylight would be best. And no time like the present I say how about tomorrow?" he asked. Kurt put on a mock thoughtful face and tilted his head. "Dam I was hoping I could sneak out and see what other life threating creatures you had tomorrow." He said, "But I suppose that could wait." he said.

Blaine smiled, he had managed to get Kurt to laugh, joke and even flirt with him, thing's could work out well. "Good because there is a certain place I want to take you" he told Kurt. Kurt looked intrigued, "Really where?" he asked his eyes dancing with interest. "You will just have to show up to find out." Blaine teased.

Kurt pouted and Blaine found that one of the cutest things he had ever seen. "Fine, but if you think you think I am ruining any more clothes for you, then you are sorely mistaken." He said. Blaine shook his head. "I would never ask that of you dear." He said. "If you want I will even have it added to our marriage vows. "I Blaine Anderson promise that no harm shall befall your clothes to the best of my ability, and so on so forth." Blaine said in mock seriousness with a hand over his heart.

They kept up this playful manor throughout the meal and over the hot chocolate that was served up afterwards. They took their hot drinks to a smaller room so that they could sit by a fire. After slowly sipping their drinks in the bright glow of the fire, they talked more learning small bits of information about each other. Finding out each other's favorite colours, food, memories.

Soon Kurt was half asleep and Blaine was starting to feel the same. "If we plan on keeping that date tomorrow we should get a good night's sleep." Blaine said as he stood. Kurt nodded and followed Blaine out of the room.

Blaine walked Kurt to his chambers and told him good night, adding a 'sweet dreams' with his most charming smile. Kurt didn't blush this time but instead he leaned close and kissed Blaine softly, hardly more than a flutter of his lips. This kiss was innocent and not fiery like the one they had shared before. "Thank you for finding me." Kurt whispered before he slipped into his room.

Blaine didn't remember walking to his room or that he had the most ridiculous grin of his face. In fact the only thing he remembered was the hardly there press of Kurt's lips on his. Kurt had kissed him, meaning that the other prince didn't hate him and must more than like him.

Both of them had a good night's sleep that night.


	4. Secret Place

Kurt was pleasantly surprised when he awoke to find his room had been filled with the smell of fresh flowers, he looked around and found the source of the smell sitting in a vase on his night stand. The bright pinks, purples and blues of wild flowers dazzled his sleepy eyes.

Kurt smiled as he swung his legs out of bed, at least he knew Blaine had a good memory, they had covered favorite colours last night and Blaine had put them all in the bouquet. He had also left a note with a 'good morning' and an instruction to wear boots that are comfortable to walk in. So Kurt hurried through his morning skin care and dressed fast, still making sure he looked stunning, so that he could be on time for breakfast this morning.

Blaine made sure that he was up bright and early so that he could arrange everything that he had planned for today, first he sent for flowers to be gathered and placed in Kurt's room without the boy being woken up, next was a light and simple, but beautifully laid out breakfast, and while they ate, the cooks would prepare lunch to take with them.

Kurt half ran, half walked to the dining hall and when he got there he was taken aback by how simply, yet beautifully the table was laid out, not like the day before where Blaine seemed to be trying to impress Kurt, now it was much better.

Blaine smiled as he stood and walked over to Kurt; he took his hand and bowed as he kissed it. "Did you sleep well?" he asked as Kurt blushed slightly. Kurt nodded, "Yes thank you, did you?" he asked back as he kissed Blaine's cheek and then took the chair that the other prince pulled out for him. "Yes very well." Blaine answered as he too took his seat.

After they had eaten a few mouthfuls Kurt looked up and set his cutlery down. "Blaine, about last night…the wolves, they weren't normal were they?" he asked slowly. Blaine sighed and put down his fork. "No Kurt, they were not." he said meeting his eyes. Kurt just nodded and picked up his fork pushing some egg around his plate. "What were they?" he asked in a small voice, not really sure he wanted to know.

"They're Dire wolfs." Blaine said simply, Kurt looked up in shock, he had read about Dire wolfs but he never thought he would actually see one, let alone a whole pack! Blaine chuckled at Kurt's reaction, "I take it you don't have any from where you come from." He said. Kurt shook his head. "No. Not that we know of anyway." He replied.

"What do you know of them?" Blaine asked, wanting to make sure that Kurt knew everything he needed to. Kurt frowned trying to remember what he had read about them. "Just that they are normally larger, more intelligent and a lot more vicious than normal wolfs. They usually have dark grey or black fur." Kurt said.

Blaine nodded, "Do you know how they come to be that way?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head. "No the books didn't say, like I said we don't have them were I come from, so any information comes from rumours." Kurt said. "Well the only way for a Dire wolf to appear in this world is to be summoned, or if you will, brought back from the dead. They are brought back for one purpose, to hunt and they normally do it in packs, so if you see one then you can be sure that there are more nearby." Blaine told him.

Kurt nodded and took a deep breath. "It makes sense how they sent out one to try and scare us out into the open so the rest of the pack could get to us." Kurt said thinking out loud. Blaine nodded, "Yes, but what I want to know is 'who' summoned them." Blaine said sounding annoyed. "And why." Kurt added.

They ate the rest of their food in silence and then Blaine stood up, "I hope you are ready, I'm taking you to one of my favorite places." Blaine told him. Kurt stood up with a smile and nodded enthusiastically. Blaine smiled back at him, "Ok so there will be a fair bit of walking involved, but it's worth it when you see the place." Blaine told him taking his hand and leading Kurt to the main doors where a carriage was awaiting them. "It will take us about half way." Blaine said opening the door for Kurt.

The carriage took a route that lead away from the city and towns of the land and took them closer and closer to the mountains that the land was famous for. They stopped in the middle of some fields that shone golden in the sun, with the mountains not too far off, a mile or so. Kurt looked around as the carriage pulled off. "A field?" he asked sounding skeptical.

Blaine laughed, "No! not a field, just follow me we will get there soon." He said taking hold of Kurt's hand again and the basket in the other and then leading Kurt across the expanse of the fields toward the mountains. When they came closer and the mountains grew bigger, Kurt saw a small valley that separated them, well it looked small compared to the huge rocks surrounding it but it was big enough to fit a good sized meadow and a stream that split the meadow in two.

Kurt looked around, "This place is lovely." He said as he took in all the flowers and the way the sun sparkled off the water. "Yes it is, but this is just a small part of the place I wanted to show you." Blaine said pulling Kurt along to walk to the end of the valley and then he stopped.

Kurt gasped. Blaine had lead him to the edge of a cliff, but what they overlooked was breathtaking. There was rolling hills, flat grass land, more mountains in the distance, forest and lakes, but what really made this place so special was that it seemed to glow, the whole land spread out before Kurt was golden. "Oh Blaine, its beautiful." Kurt breathed, still stunned

"I knew you would like it here. This is my secret place. When I was a boy I use to run away a lot. I would spend all day here." Blaine said as he spread out a big blanket. Kurt turned to look at him. "And you brought me here?" he asked, surprised that Blaine would share something so personal with him. Blaine smiled and sat down motioning for Kurt to do the same. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you, I want us to be happy and I want to trust you with my heart, not just because I've been told I should, but because I want to." Blaine said taking both of Kurt's hands in his and locking Kurt's eyes with his.

Kurt flushed, "I want that too. I know we got off to a bit of a bad start and I know we haven't learned much about each other yet, but what I saw last night and this morning. I like it." Kurt confessed, blushing lightly but not letting that stop him. "I want to know about you and I want you to know about me too." He added with a smile.

Blaine smiled and leaned toward Kurt still holding his hands and flashing a bright smile. "Then ask me anything and in return I get to ask you things too." He said pressing their foreheads together just so he could get close enough to make Kurt blush again. That bright red tinting Kurt's pale skin was a sight he was sure he would never get bored of seeing.

"Ok so I'm going first." Kurt said happily, as he pulled away from Blaine and turned back to look at the view in front of them. "You said you ran away a lot, why was that?" Kurt asked keeping his voice soft. Blaine turned to face the same way as Kurt and sighed. "It was just, well, you must know what it's like, to be a prince and have all these things expected of you and then when I was told that I was to wed someone I didn't know." Blaine paused. "It's just, I didn't understand why my parents were so unhappy about me being with another boy, when to me it sounded like the best idea ever." Blaine laughed.

"And then when I got older I understood why they didn't like it, we used to argue about it, they would always tell me that I should take a mistress and just be with you for the treaty, then when I told them that I didn't want to be with a girl and that I wouldn't cheat on my husband, they told me that if I had to use you for my…needs, then I would have to keep it a secret." Blaine finished.

Kurt looked down, now he understood why Blaine found it hard to keep his anger under control sometimes. "I'm lucky." Kurt said. "My dad, he always accepted me, even when I told him that I was happy that you were a boy." Kurt smiled, but it was slightly sad. "I miss him." Kurt whispered looking down into his lap and trying not to cry.

Blaine lifted Kurt's chin and saw the sadness in his eyes, "It's ok to miss him, Kurt. I'm sure he misses you too." Blaine said softly. Kurt nodded and a tear left his eye to roll down his cheek. Blaine wiped it away with his thumb and kept his hand cupping Kurt's cheek.

Kurt sniffed and raised his watery eyes to meet Blaine's. Blaine's breath hitched, Kurt was beautiful at any time, but right now, with the sun shining on him and his tears making his eyes even brighter than normal. Kurt was stunning. "You're beautiful." Blaine breathed before he claimed Kurt's lips with his own, softly at first but soon Kurt was kissing back and had wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine shifted so that they were lying down, with Blaine hovering over Kurt as he deepened the kiss. Kurt moaned quietly when Blaine licked at his lips and opened his mouth gladly. It wasn't long before they were tangled in a heated make out session and when they finally pulled apart for air they stayed laying down, Kurt now settled in Blaine's arms.

"Tell me about your home." Blaine said, both boys were looking over the view and contented to stay lying in each other's arms. Kurt smiled as he filtered through memories to share with Blaine. "The forests are stunning, I would spend half my time there when I could get away with it." Kurt said a far off look in his eyes. "Everyone hears them sighing, but to me it was singing." He added with a smile.

"Do you like singing?" Blaine asked, with a smile tugging at his lips, as he closed his eyes to listen to Kurt. Kurt nodded, "Yes I love it." He said. "My mountains sing." Blaine told him. They talked for a while more both with their eyes closed and their limbs still entwined. The sun was warm and soon Blaine found himself falling asleep with a dopey smile on his face.

Kurt woke up and he heard a high pitched and very loud noise. He jolted in Blaine's arms and that alerted Blaine. "What is it? What's wrong?" Blaine asked sitting up. The knowledge that he had fallen asleep with Kurt in his arms didn't escape him and he took the time to smile. "I heard a noise." Kurt said sitting up with him, a hand lifting to his hair instinctively.

"What kind of noise?" Blaine asked, but before Kurt could answer it came again, a screech that echoed around the valley. Kurt jumped and gripped Blaine's arms in a death grip. Blaine chuckled. "It's ok Kurt, look." Blaine soothed pointing out in front of them.

A light Blue-silver dragon was swooping over the golden view they had been enjoying earlier. The sun was still high so they had only dropped off for an hour or so. "How can you say that is alright Blaine that is A-a-a dragon Blaine!" Kurt said his voice hitting a high note in his panic.

Blaine laughed again, "Yes Kurt that is a dragon, but clam down it's a silver dragon. And friendly might I add." He said with a smile. Kurt seemed to relax a bit, but still stayed close to Blaine's side. "As in not going to eat, kill or injure us friendly?" he asked. "Yes Kurt, as in not going to harm us." Blaine chuckled.

"Ok then." Kurt said sitting up straighter into a more dignified posture and watched the dragon for a bit. "We only have bad tempered dragons in my home land, and if you see one and live to tell the tale then you are extremely lucky." Kurt told him. Blaine nodded, understanding why Kurt had freaked out so much at the sight of the dragon. "We have red dragons to, and you're lucky to live if you come across one of them, but the sliver ones actually like us." Blaine informed him.

"We have green dragons, they are foul tempered and will attack anyone or anything that comes near them, they don't care if it is a threat or not." Kurt explained. "The elf people have it particularly hard with them." Kurt added.

"The red dragons are greedy and obsessed with treasure." Blaine said. "They will kill you with no thought and take what you have." He added with a sigh. "But they don't come down from the mountains like the silver dragons do, so it's very rare that you ever see one." Blaine told Kurt with a smile. "Don't worry you are safe with me." He said.

Kurt smiled, "I believe you." He said, then his tummy growled and he blushed. "I'm also hungry." He said making Blaine laugh. "Well like I promised last night, I would take you on a date and provide you with food." Blaine said moving the basket closer and opening it. Kurt smiled. "Aaah, just what I have always hoped for, a man that comes with food." He joked.

They ate while talking about other things that resided in their home lands. The dragon flew over a few times and Kurt watched in fascination, making Blaine smile at him every time. When the sun started to sink lower in the sky Blaine stood up. "We need to be getting back." He said holding out a hand to help Kurt up. Blaine lifted the basket in his other hand and led Kurt back through the valley and fields with the over.

"I had a really nice time today, your secret place is beautiful and the food was lovely." Kurt said on the ride home. Blaine had still to let go of his hand and squeezed it lightly. "It's always been the place I go to make me smile, but having you there with me today, it just made it even better and even more special now." Blaine said.

Kurt blushed, he really wished he could stop doing that, but Blaine had a way of making him. "Thank you." He whispered leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder. The rest of the ride was silent as they didn't need to talk to feel comfortable in each other's company.

By the time they had arrived at the palace it was almost dark and the wind had started to blow with a vengeance. "It looks like there will be a storm tonight." Blaine mused as he helped Kurt out of the carriage. Kurt squinted up at the sky, it did indeed. Kurt shivered just thinking about the cold rain and wind and wondered if he could get another hot chocolate out of Blaine tonight like he had last night.

Sure enough after a bit of light banter, diner, a bath and a little bit of batting his eyelashes Kurt got his hot chocolate. They sat in the small room by the fireplace, like they had the night before and soaked up the warmth of the fire while the storm was raging with a vengeance outside.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked in a somewhat shy voice as he placed his glass down and looked at Blaine with soft eyes. "Yes?" Blaine asked sensing that Kurt wanted to ask him something personal or sensitive. Kurt swallowed and shifted slightly. "W-will you take me to hear your singing mountains?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine through his eyelashes.

Blaine shot Kurt a bright smile, "It would make me very happy to take you to hear the mountains." He said. Kurt smiled and bounced a little in his seat. "Yes." He whispered in triumph, but not so softly that Blaine couldn't hear him. Blaine laughed under his breath. It occurred to him then that he was fast falling under Kurt's spell and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Again Kurt found himself being walked to his door by Blaine and again he kissed Blaine good night. This time however it was on the lips and lasted somewhat longer than a normal good night kiss would. But Blaine was warm and tasted good and did that flicky thing with his tongue. Ok, Kurt thought, better pull away before he couldn't.

With a moan at the loss, both princes parted and Kurt disappeared behind his door. Blaine took a moment to convince himself to walk away and not to follow Kurt into his room and then he skipped, yes skipped, all the way to his own room.


	5. Trust

**A/N Sorry for such a long wait, I have technical difficulties and arguments with my laptop, the problem still isn't fixed yet. But I'm working on it. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. **

Late that night Kurt woke up to the sound of howling, it echoed around the palace grounds and the surrounding area, he got up and walked to his window, with a sleepy yawn. The moon was low in the sky and almost full. Peeping out the curtain that hung all the way to the floor in soft folds, he saw shadows of movement at the outskirts of the forest that joined onto the gardens.

The shadows seemed to be running and pacing all along the border of the trees, like something was stopping them from crossing the boundary into the garden. Kurt swallowed, the shadows had glowing eyes that reflected the light of the moon, wolfs. Why were they back?

A soft knock a Kurt's door shook him from his thoughts and he turned away from the window long enough to call a 'come in.' before looking back out. Blaine eased the door open and slid inside without hardly any noise. "Did they wake you?" he asked in a soft voice as he approached Kurt.

Kurt nodded still looking out with a worried expression. And Blaine realized that it didn't seem to matter what Kurt wore, what time it was or how he presented himself, he always looked beautiful to Blaine. Like right now, soft and pale in the moon light. Blaine was overwhelmed with the urge to touch Kurt, but not wanting to scare the younger prince he only let himself have the smallest of contact. He placed both hands on Kurt's upper arms and rubbed them lightly.

Kurt sighed and relaxed into Blaine's touch leaning back into him and resting his back on Blaine's chest. "They won't cross into the grounds unless they have good reason to." Blaine explained hooking his chin on Kurt's shoulder. "And what would be a good reason?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled; he loved how Kurt would never let anything get in his way when he wanted to know something, never held back questions when he needed to ask. It showed a sign or bravery and self-confidence to do that.

"Well like I said they have one purpose." Blaine said. "To hunt?" Kurt finished and Blaine nodded. "So they are waiting for something to hunt. For us - to go outside - to them?" Kurt asked. "Exactly." Blaine said with a smile, Kurt was smart, a trait that Blaine was glad he possessed.

"So as long as they have nothing to hunt in their line of sight they don't bother to go and look for it?" Kurt asked. "Not exactly, if they are told to find something by the person who summoned them then they have to do it. So that is why I am guessing they are here." Blaine said. Kurt looked out the window again. "Do you know what they want?" he asked.

Blaine sighed; he had hoped that Kurt wouldn't ask. "Well I have been pondering that ever since they showed up last night. And think I might know, but I also think you have figured it out too. Haven't you, Kurt?" Blaine asked with a somewhat sad smile.

Kurt swallowed and nodded. "They only showed up when I got here. The wolf that was sent as a scout went straight to me and they tried to take me down not you." Kurt said. Then let out a shaky breath. "They want me." he finished.

Blaine nodded sadly but forced himself to smile. "Don't even think to worry, Kurt. I won't let them get to you. Or anyone else for that matter." he told the younger prince and sealed his arms around Kurt's waist to hold him tighter. He wanted to comfort him and this was the only way he knew how. With brave words and a tight hold.

Kurt folded his hands over Blaine's on his tummy and leaned his head back onto his shoulder. "I just want to know why they were sent for me. Who would even know me and want to hurt me out here?" he asked with a tired sigh.

"I wish I knew." Blaine said with a frown as he nuzzled into Kurt's neck pressing soft kisses to the smooth skin there. "Nobody should even know that you are here yet." he said in slight confusion. "Well someone found out." Kurt said dryly as he laced their fingers together and turned his head to capture Blaine's lips with his own.

Blaine responded to the press of Kurt's lips instantly, kissing back as good as he got and then some. It wasn't long before soft and slow turned into deep and needy, as Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms to face him and deepen the kiss even more by sliding his arms around his neck and pulling the shorter prince closer.

Blaine took this opportunity to slid his own arms down to Kurt's hips and pull him flush up against his own body pressing in as close as he could get. A small moan from Kurt was all the encouragement he needed to grip the boy's hips tighter and walk him away from the window and towards the bed.

Kurt let himself be lead to wherever Blaine was taking him and fell backwards when the back of his knees hit the bed, taking Blaine with him. They fell with a small noise of surprise from Kurt that was swallowed by Blaine's ever present kisses as soon as it was formed.

Blaine didn't break away from Kurt's lips as they fell and only kissed him harder as he covered the warm body below him with his own. He smiled against the other boy's lips as he made a cute noise as they fell. He moved his hands from Kurt's hips to his sides and so he wouldn't have all of his weight on Kurt.

Kurt had rather decided that, yes he liked this new development in his and Blaine's relationship, even though he would have never put himself in this kind of position, he didn't fight Blaine because he trusted him. He was aware though that something was stirring in him and not just his pants. He didn't know what it was but it made him feel as light as a feather and perfectly grounded at the same time. He did however know that whatever this feeling was it felt right.

Blaine pulled back from their kiss and looked at Kurt with his half-closed eyes. "I want to try something." he whispered lifting a hand to brush his fingers through Kurt's hair. "W-what?" Kurt asked his voice coming out breathless as his heart sped up with the way Blaine was looking at him.

"This." Blaine said softly as he rolled his hips down connecting his and Kurt's hips. He was rewarded with a loud gasp from Kurt and he smiled as he got the friction he had been after. "D-do that again." Kurt almost demanded as he clutched at Blaine's shoulders. Blaine rubbed against him again and Kurt closed his eyes with a deep moan.

"I take it you like this." Blaine chuckled as Kurt started to rock his hips in time with Blaine's and letting out soft gasps and moans as he did it. "Yes… So much." Kurt breathed, his hold on Blaine's shoulders getting tighter. "Blaine…Blaine please?" Kurt said not even sure what he was really asking for, just knowing that whatever it was he wanted it from Blaine.

"What. Please what?" Blaine teased not knowing that Kurt really didn't know what to ask for. "I don't know, just…it…it feels so good and I. I need to…" Kurt stuttered feeling embarrassed and somewhat lost but needing that something more to help him let go. He wasn't stupid he knew that what his body was feeling was like what he felt when he…he blushed at even just thinking about it. But what he didn't know was that he could feel that way with someone else.

Realization hit Blaine as he worked out that Kurt was clueless in how this kind of thing worked, so instead of teasing him he kissed him softly and slow. "It's ok Kurt I got you, just let me take care of you." he whispered to the other prince as he pressed their hips even closer together and rocked faster. "Oh. Oh Blaine that's… oh god!" Kurt all but screamed as he released without warning.

Watching Kurt come apart was what tilted Blaine over the edge and he spilled his own seed seconds after Kurt. They both lay there breathing heavily and coming down from the high. Then when they could both breathe calmly again Blaine laughed lightly. "Not exactly what I had planned when I sneaked into your room tonight." he said. Kurt just smiled and kissed him. "Blaine that was… it felt so good but…"Kurt really didn't know what it was he wanted to say as his blush came out full force.

Blaine laughed again. "You don't need to be embarrassed, Kurt, there is no shame in feeling good with the person you like." he told the blushing boy as he rolled off of him and onto his back. "After all we are going to be Wed." he added.

Kurt smiled and rolled over to snuggle into Blaine and after a minute of Blaine just stroking his hair and Kurt drawing random patterns on Blaine's chest Kurt started to giggle. Blaine frowned in confusion and raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you laughing at?" he asked. Kurt made himself stop and blushed again. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking how we were so distracted by what we were doing that we didn't even notice when the wolves stopped howling." Kurt said and Blaine laughed softly. "You are right. We didn't." he agreed.

After a small time Kurt started to wiggle around and Blaine looked at him again. "Are you all right?" he asked. Kurt blushed, oh how he really wished he would stop that, and looked at Blaine, "I feel so …" he wiggled again, "…sticky and disgusting." he said. Blaine nodded, "Yeah me too. We should clean up and change clothing." he said kissing Kurt softly and getting up to move to the wash basin.

After wiping themselves down, Kurt making Blaine turn around so as not to look at him, they both changed into new night clothes, Blaine complaining about how long Kurt's pants were on him and then sharing a last lingering kiss Kurt told Blaine that he should leave.

Blaine nodded and ever the gentlemen (mostly) made his way to the door, however at the last second Kurt ran to him and grabbed his hand. Blaine turned to find Kurt staring at the floor and shifting his feet nervously. "It's really cold tonight and the wolfs did worry me a bit…S-so could you maybe,…that is if you would be so kind… You would perhaps be inclined to…" Kurt stuttered out a few unfinished sentences before Blaine took pity on him.

"You know, now that you mention it, it is rather cold and my room is an awfully long way off, and what with your clothes being too long I could fall and injure myself, you would be doing me a great favour if you would permit me to sleep in here with you for just tonight." Blaine said putting Kurt out of his misery.

Kurt looked up from his unwavering focus on the floor and smiled brightly. "What kind of future husband would I be if I left you to wander around freezing to death and with the threat of physical injury?" he said, "But as I have nothing to sleep on but one bed, we would have to share." he said with a bigger smile.

"That will solve all our problems at once, no wandering, no cold and as far as I can see no risk to health." Blaine smiled back at Kurt as he led him to the bed for a second time that night. It wasn't long before they were both safely tucked under the covers and Kurt was snuggled into Blaine's side, with the other man's arms securely wrapped around him. Warmth enveloped both of them as they fell into sleep with contended smiles on their faces.

When morning came both princes found they were glad that they had decided to re-dress the night previous, as a very shocked and very much blushing maid awoke them with a shriek of surprise when she came to wake Kurt and found Blaine to be in his bed as well.

Kurt ended up running for the bathroom with a slightly, if not very much, more manly shriek than the maid and Blaine was hard pressed to decided who was blushing more, Kurt or the maid. After some careful explaining that Kurt was scared of the wolfs the night before and didn't want to be left alone to the maid, Blaine tried, (and succeeded after almost an hour) to get Kurt to come out if hiding.

Breakfast was as equally awkward as news of the two men shearing a bed had spread throughout the staff of the palace and it took several stern glares from Blaine to get them to stop whispering amongst themselves.

Kurt sat with pink cheeks and ate as fast as he could, he knew that a couple should not share a bed until they were wed, but he also, in his innocence didn't know what the big deal was about. What had Blaine and he done wrong? After all, all they did was sleep (Kind of, but Blaine had said there was nothing wrong with…the other thing they did). What was so wrong about that?

Blaine kept sending Kurt reassuring looks as they ate and as soon as it was deemed polite to leave he stood up and asked Kurt to follow him. Kurt, glad for a reason to leave as soon as he could, jumped up and hastily followed after Blaine. "Blaine is what we did really that bad? All we did was to share a bed, and I had the best night's sleep since moving here last night with your warmth next to me." Kurt said and Blaine almost felt like begging Kurt to forgive him.

He knew it was a bad idea to stay in Kurt's chamber with him, but what was he supposed to do? Refuse to stay with him when Kurt didn't want to be left alone? No. But on the over hand Blaine felt guilty as Kurt clearly had no idea what the sensation was about them sharing a bed. So instead he decided to soothe the younger prince.

"No, Kurt. We did nothing wrong. We only treated each other with compassion and love; they just don't see it like that. They are too stuck in their old ways to accept the sharing of a bed out of wedlock." Blaine said taking Kurt's hand and linking their fingers together. "Don't pay them any mind, we will be wed next week and then they won't bat an eye then." he added.

Kurt felt better knowing that Blaine didn't blame him for what had happened and that Blaine didn't care what people said because he cared about Kurt. He griped Blaine's fingers tighter and smiled. "Thank you." Kurt whispered. "What for?" Blaine asked. "For staying with me and not being angry about what has happened because of it." Kurt explained.

"You don't need to thank me for that, Kurt. After all that's what you do when you care about someone." Blaine told him blushing ever so slightly at the last part. Was it too soon to tell Kurt that he was starting to like him a lot more than a friend? Would Kurt freak out? Did he even feel the same? So many thoughts were whizzing around Blaine's head that he almost missed what Kurt said next.

"Me too." Kurt said softly stopping and looking Blaine in the eyes. "I care about you too." Kurt said his eyes shining brightly and his hand still firm in Blaine's. Blaine smiled bigger than he could ever remember smiling. "Really?" he asked not sure that he hadn't just imagined what Kurt had said.

"Yes of course I mean it silly." Kurt said in a cheery voice as he started to walk again and pull Blaine along with him. Blaine couldn't keep the smile off of his face. Then he remembered why he had wanted to take Kurt to this part of the palace in the first place. "Come with me, I think you will like this." Blaine said as he tugged lightly on Kurt's hand to pull him down a short hallway.

Kurt got a look of excited curiosity on his face, as he let Blaine pull him down the deserted hallway, he looked around and wondered why everything seemed so calm in this part of the palace. Just as Kurt was almost lost in his musings, Blaine's voice pulled him back to the daylight. "I showed you where I ran when I left home yesterday, so now I'm going to show you where I ran to when I stayed in the palace." Blaine told him and Kurt was almost vibrating with excitement, the place Blaine had taken him to yesterday, was simply stunning, so whatever was behind this door had to be amazing if it was worth staying for.

"Ok ready?" Blaine asked already knowing the answer just from looking at Kurt. Kurt nodded over enthusiastically and Blaine chuckled as he stepped back and took out a big, very old looking key. He unlocked the door that by far was not the most finely decorated and also one of the smallest Kurt had seen so far, throughout the palace.

Blaine waited just a few more seconds just to tease Kurt before he pushed the door inwards and took hold of Kurt's hand again guiding him into the room, which was much bigger than the door insinuated. Kurt looked around and found his mouth hanging open in the most undignified manor, as he turned on the spot taking it all in.

"You said you liked to read and that you loved to learn, so I decided to share my room with you. This was something that my grandfather left behind for me. No one but he and I have ever seen inside of this room before." Blaine told him as Kurt wandered over to one if the many bookshelves that held ancient looking and smelling books. There were tables piled with all kinds of different things, from maps to a tiny wooden cup and everything else in between. There were chests and piles of scrolls and even a rocking horse.

Kurt took a deep breath and let out a happy sigh at smelling the old books and the woody sent. This room had a feel of home, not his home but of a place that was well worn and lived in and loved. It was welcoming and warm and if Kurt concentrated he could even smell and feel Blaine in amongst it all.

"Is your silence a good or a bad sign?" Blaine asked with a nervous laugh as he shut the door. Kurt turned to him with a huge smile. "Good, definitely good." he answered making Blaine smile to match his own. "Blaine it's… some of this stuff, it's older than even our great grandfathers. Where did you get it?" Kurt asked awed by what he was being allowed to see. "I didn't find it all, my grandfather did. When we, my family, became the rulers of this land and they took control of the palace. A lot of the things know about this place were lost, secrets hidden and some of the doors they never found the keys to. " Blaine explained.

Kurt nodded and took a seat waiting for Blaine to continue. "Well that was centuries ago and it was just common knowledge throughout the family that some rooms didn't have a way into, it was forgotten and they just kept going on with everyday life. My grandfather however, when he was young, he liked to explore the palace and the grounds, and well one day he was hiding in the forest and he tripped over a hold in the ground. Now he had been to the forest many times and he had never noticed the hole before." Blaine said taking a seat next to Kurt's.

"So he looked closer and found it to be a lot deeper than it looked like on the surface, in fact it was a man made hole and the reason why he had not seen it before was because it wasn't there before, well not on the surface anyway. They had had heavy rain a few days before and what had happened was that the earth that was hiding the entrance to the hole had caved in under the weight of the rain." Blaine further explained.

"What does that have to do with this room?" Kurt asked slightly confused but still very intrigued. Blaine smiled. "I asked him the same thing." He said with a laugh. "My grandfather found a small chest in the hole, it was full of lots of things, and among them was a key. He said that it looked like the same style as the others for the doors in the palace so he tried all the doors that wouldn't open whenever no one was around. The only door it would open was the one to this room." Blaine finished.

Kurt took a moment to absorb what Blaine had told him and then looked up with wide eyes. "So he never told anyone, you said he never tried the key unless no one was around?" Kurt asked, "So when you said that only you and him, and now me, have been in here you mean that no one else even knows about it?" Kurt asked not giving Blaine time to answer his previous question before asking this one. The excitement of having a secret room was much more inviting than Kurt could have thought; maybe it was the drama of it.

Blaine nodded. "Exactly nobody but the two of us knows about this room now." He confirmed. Kurt almost squeaked with the triumph of his assumption being right and the glee of being let into such a huge secret. But he managed to control himself somewhat and just smiled brightly. "Why me, why tell me?" he asked trying not to bounce in his seat, sometimes he let his excitement get the better of him and most, if not all, etiquette went out the window.

"I'm sure I have told you this already today, but if you must hear it again. Because I care about you, we are going to be wed and I trust you." Blaine said. "I trust you too." Kurt said almost immediately without even needing to think about it. He reached over and took Blaine's hand in his own and intertwined their fingers together and holding on tightly, like he never wanted to let go. "And I'm glad that you wanted to share this with me, it really shows that you do in fact trust me and that you are letting me into your life." He said and giggled at the sheer mixture of feeling dancing inside of him, like he had a tummy full of fairies and almost like something was pulling at his heart, he just didn't know what else to do but laugh.

Blaine gave Kurt a questioning look for a second before he joined in and they laughed almost hard enough to fall off of their chairs, they ended up leaning into each other with flushed cheeks and heaving for air to re-fill their lungs. "Why are we laughing?" Kurt asked when they could both breathe enough to talk, "I don't know, but I like laughing with you, so why do we need a reason?" Blaine said cupping Kurt's face in both of his hands and rubbing his temples lightly as they locked eyes and without a word closed the gap between them meeting lips first and arms responding a second later to pull each other closer.

The kiss was not heated like the ones had turned last night, but there was a different type of urgency in it, one that could only be explained as a longing, a longing to never have to let go and to be able to have more meaningless laughter and easy kisses. Except, the laughter wouldn't really be meaningless as it would always hold the meaning of a pure feeling - of simply being free to feel.

When they pulled back both kept their eyes shut for a moment as they absorbed everything that had just passed between them. It was like an unspoken understanding that, yes this life, of them as a couple would work. They had clicked rather well in such a short amount of time. Like they were meant to be together. Kurt was suddenly reminded of something he had asked his mother when he was very young. She had just finished telling him a bedtime story about a knight and princess. He had looked up at her and asked if he would find a handsome knight like the princess had. She had looked at him with a smile and bent down to kiss his forehead. "One day sweetie you will have a man that will love you the same way the princess loved the knight and he will love you back." She had told him.

"You are staring off into the distance and smiling, should I be worried that any day now a Knight or someone of the kind will be riding in to take you back and away from me?" Blaine joked and Kurt just smiled more. "No need, I've already found my knight and nothing can take me from him now or ever." Kurt told him. "Wow he sounds perfect. Do you know if he has a brother you could introduce me to?" Blaine said holding back his laughter, or at least he did until Kurt swatted at his arm and gave him an affronted look that made him give in.

Kurt looked around the room again, "So is there something you particularly wanted to show me, or did you just want me to know about this place?" he asked as he picked up a small glass orb and turned to the window to look at the light as it shone through it. "Well, both really. You see before he died my grandfather was looking for any secrets he could find out about the land." Blaine told him as Kurt peered closer at the orb as he hummed in response to Blaine and indicating for him to go on.

Blaine watched as Kurt got a fascinated look on his face, he loved how the boy's face was like a book to what he was thinking. "And well I was thinking that you might like to help me. I know you are smart and that you like this kind of thing, and well you are the only one I trust to even talk to about it." He said. Kurt put the orb down and turned back to Blaine. "I would love to be your partner in crime." He said, "But we can come here anytime we want. However we can only visit the garden in the daylight hours, so show me more of that while you still can." He said standing up and moving to the door.

Blaine nodded and stood up, he was finding it hard to say no to Kurt and he noted to himself that that could be a problem in the coming future. "Well you saw the parts where we were running for our lives so we can move on from there." He said as they walked out the room and closed and locked the door. Both of them completely oblivious to the dark pair of eyes that shone in the glass orb Kurt had held moments before.


	6. Trouble

A/N Thanks again for the reviews and support. Just so you know this is so fluffy you could use it a safety net. Much love to you all.

As they used the little light of day they had left before diner the two princes strolled around the peaceful gardens. Kurt told Blaine about where he had come from, he talked about how his dad had been kind and loving and how he had a brother and second mother. "I think that it is only fair that I tell you about one of my secret places as you showed me yours." Kurt had told him as they walked through a small garden covered in pale blue and purple Irises.

Blaine listened and held Kurt's hand tight in his own as Kurt told him about how when he was upset or just needed time alone he would flee to the woods. "I would listen to them sing to me and it would remind me of my mother." Kurt said with a sad smile. "Then one day I found a little girl crying, she wouldn't answer me when I asked her what was wrong, she wouldn't talk at all and the only thing I could think of to try and calm her was to sing." Kurt said, as they walked as close as they dared to the boundary and then turned to double back on themselves.

"When I sang to her she stopped crying and then in no time at all I found myself surrounded by a group of Elves." Kurt laughed. "They were, believe it or not, Wood Elves, they don't normally socialize and tend to be very reclusive, I had only ever seen one or two from a very far distance before. But they seemed to be drawn to my singing and even when I stopped they stayed. I got to know them, slowly we became friends." Kurt smiled.

"I found it hard to believe at first. They don't even mingle with other Elves and here they were accepting me into their group, 'threating me' like I belonged there." Kurt explained in awe. "I spent as much time as I could with them, even made a very close friend, Thomas, he was two years older and a good guy, the Wood Elves don't like to learn about anything that won't help them, they prefer to rely on their strength, but Thomas listened to me and liked to know about what it was like to live like we do." Kurt said and Blaine felt a stab of jealousy, of course he knew it was irrational, Kurt was here with him now and they were going to wed soon, but he couldn't help it.

"Did you like him?" Blaine found his mouth acting of its own accord, his brain to mouth filter gone. Kurt looked at him with an amused smile. "OF course I did, he's my best friend." He answered knowing that Blaine didn't mean as a friend. "Kurt." Blaine sad in a warning tone that once again he couldn't help, why when it came to Kurt did he find it so hard to control himself? He wondered.

"Oh Blaine stop being silly, we were only friends, he wasn't even into guys… , at least I don't think he was." Kurt said playfully pushing at the other prince. "And even if he was, he knew about you and how I would leave to be your husband." Kurt reassured him. 'Maybe we should invite him to the wedding, just to reinforce that knowledge.' Blaine thought but didn't voice his opinion.

Soon it was turning cold and the sun was sinking fast. "We should get back to the palace before the sun sets and the wolves come back for round two." Blaine said leading Kurt back into the safely of his home. "Do you have any Elves around here?" Kurt asked curiously as they were seated at the table. Blaine nodded. "Yes we have Wind and Mountain Elves. But you would be hard pressed to ever see them." He said and at Kurt's crestfallen look he explained further. "The Wind Elves live out in the grass plains but blend in so well it is like they are invisible. And the Mountain Elves don't leave the safety of the underground passage they have carved out of the rock."

"Years of slavery and depravity of sunlight have made them fearful and weary of the open, even though they originated from the Wind clans. They are now masters of stone work, while the Wind Elves remain free and good hunters, the Mountain Elves stay away from the fresh air and live in even more solitude than the Wood Elves do." Blaine told Kurt.

Kurt looked up shocked, "Slavery?" he asked his eyes wide, who in this whole world would manage to make slaves of Elves? Elves were fierce and proud people, who were good at defending themselves and staying hidden. Blaine as if he read Kurt's mind answered his unspoken question. " The dwarfs that once lived in the mountains tricked them. They offered the Elves a treaty, a proposal for peace. They requested a meeting where the terms of this deal would be discussed." Blaine said.

"The Wind Elves were divided in their choice and argued about trusting the Dwarfs, most of the clans did not go, but a few of the clans said that nothing could be accomplished if trust was not a part of it. And that even if it was a trap something would be learned from it, good or bad." Blaine gave a sad smile.

"The enslaved Elves bided their time and after a century or so, they attacked the Dwarfs in their sleep and killed them all, but even with being presented with the chance to now leave the mountain, time makes things change, it takes its toll; the Elves stayed and took over the place they had been made to build, they never put much trust in anything but themselves again, however they still remain political, but now also devious." Blaine finished.

Kurt sniffed and blinked rapidly. "That's terrible, they lost their homes, people and freedom, because they were willing to put differences aside and trust." He said wiping at a tear that had escaped his eye. "Yes but Kurt, there is good in this story too." Blaine said moving to his side and taking his hand. Kurt just looked at him skeptically and so Blaine held his hand even tighter and smiled. "Don't you see? They still kept their trust, even if it is guarded, it's still there, or they wouldn't still be willing to stay political, they would just fight and take what they wanted. They still remain peaceful and it takes an awful lot of trust to believe that others will hold up a bargain when it is made." Blaine said in a gentle voice.

A look of realization came over Kurt and he looked at Blaine with soft eyes. "Your right, how could I not see it like that?" he asked and then pulled Blaine into a kiss, just a small press of lips and then he pulled away a few seconds later. "Thank you." He whispered his eyes still a little watery. "What for?" Blaine asked. "You have a way with words and you make me feel safe and, and like things could be better if I'm with you." Kurt confessed with a blush and this time Blaine blushed with him.

"And you give me hope that everything I hoped for could come true," Blaine said and the smile he got in response made him feel like he was floating. 'I'm falling hard and I can't stop it even if wanted to.' Blaine thought. He didn't know that Kurt was thinking the same thing. "Can we take our hot chocolate to your secret room tonight?" Kurt asked in a hushed tone so that only Blaine would hear him. "Anything for you." Blaine said in an over the top charming tone, to hint that he meant every word.

A short time later, they found themselves outside of the room, with Kurt holding a tray with their drinks and looking around the corner to make sure that the coast was clear and both of them giggling with how they were acting like a couple of kids in a game of spies. "Go, go. Quickly Blaine go." Kurt laughed as he ran from the corner to the door just as Blaine got it open. "You are such a kid." Blaine laughed at him as he locked them in. Kurt set their drinks down and thumbed his fringe out of his eyes. "It is your fault initially, Mr. Anderson, you bring out the worse in me." He said holding his head high and trying not to laugh along with Blaine.

"I hope so." Blaine quipped back at him as he wrapped his arms low around Kurt's waist and Kurt blushed. "That's not fair stop using your sexiness to disarm me." Kurt thought and then slapped his hand over his mouth when he realized that he had said it out loud. Blaine laughed harder and just kissed him. "Whatever works!" He said before pulling away and sitting down.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. 'Two can play at this game.' He thought as he swayed, not walked, swayed over to Blaine and leaned in close, so close he could feel their breath mixing, then he reached his arms around behind Blaine like he was going to pull him into a kiss. Blaine closed his eyes and waited…then all of a sudden Kurt's presence was gone and so was his heat.

Blaine snapped his eyes open in confusion and saw Kurt standing right back away from him holding his hot chocolate and sipping it. Blaine swore that Kurt was laughing at him with his bright eyes over the rim of his tall glass. 'Damn him, he was just getting his stupid drink.' Blaine grumbled to himself and then realized how much it had got to him that he didn't get a kiss form Kurt. 'He has got me good.' He sighed inwardly.

Kurt just smirked and placed his drink back down, then twirled out of Blaine's reach as he lifted his arms to touch him. "What one is the oldest map?" he asked casually, like he just hadn't teased Blaine twice with the idea of getting to hold him. Blaine's jaw dropped but before Kurt could turn back around and see it he snapped it shut. "The one on the top shelf." He said trying not to sound like he was ready to jump Kurt and kiss him senseless.

For a second, Kurt thought about teasing Blaine more by asking for his help to retrieve the map, but the idea soon proved to be useless as he remembered that Blaine was shorter than him. 'Some other time then.' He concluded to himself as he stretched up to get it. However the sharp intake of breath from behind him made him smile. All teasing aside, Kurt rolled out the map and sat opposite Blaine poring over it.

"What's this?" Kurt asked pointing to a drawing on a place on the map not too far from the palace. Blaine made his way over to stand behind Kurt and leaned in close as he looked at it. "Oh that is where the old king, the first one to rule over this land saw a phoenix." Blaine said. Kurt almost choked on air. "A what?" he gasped. Blaine furrowed his brows, "A phoenix." He repeated. "I heard you but really, did he really see one, was it, is it really there?" Kurt said getting excited again.

"Um I don't know I have never gone looking for it….Kurt are you alright?" Blaine said in an unsure tone as he looked at said boy, who now looked like he was hyperventilating or very close to it. "You have to take me. You must take me to see it." Kurt said his voice high, face flushed and breathe coming in fast shallow gasps. "O-ok, Kurt just calm down, I'll do anything if you just calm down and keep breathing." Blaine replied, trying to get Kurt to breath normally again, he really didn't want the boy to die, or to have to explain to his parents when they got back why his husband to be was dead and how he now couldn't marry him and the whole thing was his fault because he didn't know what to do.

Blaine realized that he was rambling in an internal dialog while Kurt was dying, OH GOD KURT WAS DYING! Blaine looked back at Kurt and then almost fainted with relief. Kurt was fine. "Blaine are you ok, you need to learn to control yourself." Kurt said calmly with a smile, like he hadn't just been the one making Blaine freak out. Blaine almost said as much but shook his head, what was the point?

"So why did you get so excited and demanding about the bird?" Blaine asked instead. Kurt got that excited sparkle in his eyes again. "Blaine, do you have any idea what Phoenixes are?" Kurt asked. "Um birds?" Blaine questioned sounding a bit unsure. "Yes Blaine, but that's not the point, they are birds that don't die, they are immortal, and said to be beautiful, and also the tears of a Phoenix have healing powers." Kurt said almost clapping his hand and bouncing slightly in his seat. "Kurt I don't know, I mean to get to that area we would have to go through some pretty rough terrain and also I don't think it is such a good idea to be so far away from home with whoever it is out there that wants you." Blaine announced.

Kurt's face fell and he looked down with a nod. "Y-yeah of course you are right, it was silly of me." He said. Blaine felt an instant stab of guilt, "If it's healing power you want then I will get you a healer, hell I'll get you a whole team of them, I will get you anything you want Kurt, anything." Blaine said in a rush. He just wanted to see Kurt smiling again. Kurt shook his head. "No it's not that, I… I just really wanted to see it. Even just from a distance." Kurt said in a small voice. Blaine felt his hear twist.

"All right." He said and Kurt's head shot up at lightning speed. "Really? " Kurt asked. Blaine nodded. "Yes. I will take you. But we are not going alone." He told Kurt, who eagerly nodded with a bright smile, jumping up and hugging Blaine. "Thank you." Kurt whispered. 'The things I do for him.' Blaine thought as he held Kurt to himself tightly.

The next day they set off, Blaine had called for a party to be put together and for supplies to last for two days to be packed. They took the carriage as far as they could, about half a day's ride. But soon the land changed and they had to continue on foot. The fields gave way to woodland and then as the sun started to sink low in the sky the woods grew denser and darker. Kurt found himself moving closer and closer to Blaine the further they got.

"We should stop for the night, make camp here." Blaine called out as they reached a small clearing. Kurt looked at him worried and wondered if maybe it had been a mistake to talk Blaine into doing this. "Don't worry, there is a reason we are not travelling alone." Blaine smiled at him as he set down his bag and took out a book. "Come, read with me while the men set up camp." He told Kurt, who nodded and looked around one last time before moving to be pressed up against Blaine, curling into his side as they sat leaning against a tree.

It wasn't like Kurt was afraid of the woods. After all he had grown up spending half his time in them, just not these woods, these trees seemed different, dark somehow. He shivered as he looked out into the thick surroundings of trees and over grown foliage. He didn't like to think what could be out there, but he also couldn't - not think of it when he swore he felt eyes on him all the time. Blaine seemed to sense that he felt uneasy and stayed close to him, he would hold his hand and tighten his grip every now and then, just to make sure that Kurt knew he was still there with him.

They ate in relative silence, even Blaine's men seemed to be weary of the place and that just made Kurt feel worse. Blaine had told him as they walked, that the guys they were with were Blaine's best, they had been trained, had experience and they also knew the area. So to see them so uptight put Kurt's mind in overdrive. It wasn't long after that the howling started. Just a few small wisps of noise from far off, but they soon got louder, longer, clearer.

The underbrush around them seemed to shift with thick shadows and that's when Blaine and Kurt were made to go into the tent put up for them. It was the belief of everyone, including the princes, that if Kurt could not be seen then maybe the wolves would pass them by. This plan however was a long shot as Kurt's scent would be all over the place.

Kurt and Blaine were sat in the tent, Kurt pressed into Blaine's side as Blaine read aloud to him in hushed tones to calm him. Then the silence came. The whole wood just stopped. No wind, no rustling of the trees or noise from the night creatures, not even the snapping of twigs. It was eerie and Kurt pushed himself so close to Blaine it almost hurt.

The whole camp strained their ears and the men outside draw their swords, making a tight circle around the tent that held their future kings. The silence became so solid that they all feared that they had gone deaf, but still none dared to make a sound to test if it was true or not. As the guards kept their eyes trained on the darkness of the trees small orbs of lights started to appear in pairs. They glowed and got closer. Kurt, shaking even as he was moved to the tent flap to pear out and almost gasped at what he saw. Blaine was right behind him, eyes wide.

The lights looked the same way they had the other night when Kurt had seen them from his window; pairs of bright eyes reflecting the moon. For what Kurt could see they were surrounded completely. And he cursed himself; he had led everybody here to their death. It was, all his fault for being so selfish and so reckless. How could he ever hope to be a king if he couldn't even think to not go out on some pointless adventure when it was not even safe to go out in the garden at night? All of this trouble could have been avoided if only he had just kept his big mouth shut.

"Stop it." He heard Blaine snap at him. "Stop what?" he asked. "Stop thinking like that it's not your fault, if anything it's mine for saying I would take you." Blaine told him. Kurt just shook his head. "My men are good fighters and they know what they are doing." Blaine pressed not letting it drop. "Blaine, don't be so naive, they are outnumbered by at least three to one." Kurt almost shouted. Blaine looked like he had been slapped in the face. "I'm sorry." Kurt whispered.

"No, you're right, I have to help." Blaine said standing up. Kurt jumped up to and reached for his sword. "What do you think you are doing?" Blaine asked. "What does it look like?" Kurt answered him with another question. "No, Kurt. Just no. you can't go out there, what if you die, the whole treaty would be cancelled and I would never be the same." Blaine said holding Kurt's hands to him. "Blaine if you are using that excuse than you can't go out there for the same reason, unless you have a brother that you are hiding that I can marry in you absence. And anyway if we both stay in here that don't help then we will die anyway, without even fighting for our life." Kurt countered.

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and saw that he would not back down so he reluctantly nodded and let out his breath. "Fine, but we will stay in here until they attract us that way we will at least have the element of surprise, even just a little." He agreed. Kurt smiled and kissed him.

Then just as they kissed, a noise finally pierced through the deadly silent wood. However it was not the sound of howling or growling, or twigs snapping underfoot. It was the sound of, well no one could really make it out, but it was certainly not what they had all been expecting. Then the sound got closer, sharper. Humming. The sound was humming. Confusion was thick throughout the group of males as Kurt and Blaine turned to look out of the tent flap, but before they could even take a single step toward it they found themselves falling and then darkness was all they knew.

Kurt woke up to the sound of laughter. He blinked his eyes and felt like his head was swimming with light and sound and the effect was making him feel just as dizzy as he had before he passed out. …Wait he had passed out! What about everyone else? What about Blaine?

Kurt forced himself to lift his head and look around blinking faster to try and clear his vision. He had to find Blaine, he had to know that he was ok. Kurt shook his head and somehow his brain managed to push through the haze and take in small bits of information. Like how it was light outside, but that it didn't seem to be a natural light, that confused him but for now it was not on the top of his list. He lifted himself up onto his arms with a bit of effort and took in the rest of the tent. Good at least he was still in the tent and it didn't seem that whatever was outside knew he was here.

Blaine groaned as he came to and the first thing he noticed was how foggy his head felt. Then he raised a heavy hand to his forehead without opening his eyes and moaned lightly. The next thing he noticed was the noise of something moving, something close. Then suddenly all at once what had been going on before he passed out hit him and he snapped his eyes open. He had to protect everyone. He had to keep Kurt above all people safe.

Kurt whipped his head around to the noise of someone groaning and soon linked the sound to Blaine. He felt instant relief when he watched Blaine's eyes open and hazel meet (at the moment) grey. "Kurt?" Blaine breathed and Kurt felt like laughing with joy in the knowledge that Blaine was indeed fine but, to avoid making too much noise that could alert whatever it was outside to their presence, he just stroked the other male's cheek instead.

Blaine smiled and covered Kurt's hand in his own and was about to ask what happened when Kurt lifted a finger to his lips telling him not to make any noise. Kurt looked back to the opening of the tent and then got even closer to Blaine to whisper in his ear.

"I have no idea what happened but whatever is out there must not know we are in here because we are still alive." Kurt whispered and Blaine nodded his agreement. "We need to take a look and see what it is and if we can save the men, we may be, the only way for any of us to get out of this alive." Blaine whispered back. Kurt nodded and then moved to be on his knees and picked up his sword that had fallen with him, not to far away.

Blaine did the same and together they made their way slowly and silently to the tent flap. Peeking out both had to hold in a sound of surprise at what they saw. Orbs of intensely bright lights, no bigger than five inches round, where floating all around the camp site. They ranged from violet to red and just like the rainbow they were also every colour in between. The princes looked at each other with their jaws open in shock and disbelief. 'No way.' Blaine mouthed and Kurt could only nod dumbly.

Both Kurt and Blaine bucked back away from the door without needing to see what the other was doing and moved as far back from it as they could. "Blaine what are they doing here?" Kurt whispered to him his voice shaking slightly. Blaine could only shake his head helplessly. "Well what do they want?" Kurt asked again. "I-I don't know." Blaine whispered back wishing he knew more about the lights than just the few rumors he had heard.

"Kurt I don't know how to get past them, let alone get rid of them." Blaine breathed and it was Kurt's turn to shake his head at a loss. "Blaine, how are we going to get out of this, have you heard the stories?" Kurt said and Blaine found himself nodding again wishing that there was more he could do. It was clear that both of them had been shaken by what they were now up against. It was also clear that both boys wished that the wolves had gotten to them first.

A/N The first person to guess correctly at what is outside the tent gets a character named after them, (or a name and description of their choosing.)


	7. Prisoner

**A/N Sorry it took so long. I still love you all. **

After a few more seconds of looking at each other Blaine broke the silence. "We can't just sit here and do nothing." He whispered and crawled back over to the tent flap to peer out of the small gap. "Well what are we supposed to do against them, Blaine? They are fairies, I don't know what you have heard or read about them, but I would come to the conclusion that we are screwed." Kurt huffed from where he sat a little too loudly. Blaine shushed him and then looked back out. "Maybe they will get bored and leave." He suggested in a hopeful voice. "Yeah, and maybe I will start to find the female body to be irresistible." Kurt quipped rolling his eyes.

"Ok so it was just wishful thinking. But some of them do seem to be leaving." Blaine said as he moved back over to sit next to Kurt, who looked up with a little light in his eyes and then sighed. "Yeah probably just to go and get the rest of their people, so they can all enjoy our death." He concluded. "Hey don't talk like that; we will get out of this you'll see." Blaine said taking Kurt's hands. "How?" Kurt asked in a small voice.

"Well, first we need to see if we can get everyone to awaken, the fairies are still keeping them unconscious; if we could just get them on their feet then we might have a chance of fighting them." Blaine said getting more excited. Kurt was quiet for a few seconds and then started to nod, "So all we need to do is to distract them long enough for them to forget about the guys and then when they wake up we can all fight." Kurt said, his eyes lighting up, as he started to get swept up with Blaine's excitement. Blaine was nodding too now and they were both smiling.

"Ok so if we can both get far enough away from the fairies that we are out of range of their sleep spell thingy, then they will have to move away from the guys to make sure we don't escape." Kurt started to plan. "Yes, yes and then we just need to keep them away from the guys long enough for them to wake up." Blaine finished bouncing on the spot from where they were knelt by the tent flap. "Yes, but don't forget we need to stay far enough away from them too, but also in sight of each other so as not to get lost, or hurt." Kurt added." "Oh right yeah, good idea." Blaine said.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered when they had gathered their weapons. "Umhum?" Blaine hummed from where he was peeking through the flap again. "I'm well… are you sure we can do this?" Kurt asked in a slight rush intertwining his fingers together nervously. Blaine looked back at him and smiled. "Kurt, are you nervous?" he asked. "No Blaine I'm not, not at all, I was just wondering what to wear to our funerals. Not that it will matter because we will all be dead." Kurt almost snapped and then immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Blaine just laughed, "Kurt don't worry. I feel the same, in fact I'm not just nervous I'm terrified, but it is our job as rulers to make sure that the people we rule over are kept as safe as we can keep them." Blaine replied, taking Kurt by the shoulders and then pulling him close. "It will all work out." He whispered in his ear, needing to say it as much for himself as he did for the other prince. Kurt nodded against Blaine shoulder. "Yes you are right. Thank you." He said pulling away." Come on we got this." He added.

They had planned to go out the back of the tent so that they could sneak far enough away before they were noticed and then could therefore lure the fairies away from their men. So lifting the material slowly to make as little noise as possible they crawled under it, Kurt for once not caring about how he was getting grass stains and mud on his pants.

When they were out they looked each other in the eye and brushed lips briefly before heading in opposite directions toward the outside of the clearing. Once just inside the tree line they nodded to signal to the other that they were ready and then both picked up a stone and threw it as far as they could into the forest.

The effect was instantaneous. The humming and laughter of the enemy stopped; the orbs of light grew brighter and bigger and then dimmed to reveal men standing in their place. Or at least they looked just like human men crossed with the beauty of elves. The princes stared in awe, as all of the fairies started to look around and the tight circle they had made around the fallen men was starting to lessen, as they moved slightly closer to the tree line. Blaine picked up another stone and threw it in the same direction as the one he had used before. The fairies that were closest to him separated from the circle and moved toward him. Kurt was counting how many they were up against, and had gotten to twenty when Blaine had thrown his second stone. Kurt watched in horror as they started to move right to where Blaine was hiding, so he picked up two stones of his own and threw them in opposite directions. One to join the first he had thrown and the second to lead them away from Blaine.

The circle the fairies had made was now scattered about the clearing and the effect they had had on the men was wearing off. Some of them were opening their eyes and blinking the fog from the brain. Time for phase two of the plan, Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and nodded again. Then both of them stood and started to run anti clockwise around the tree line. It was working; the enemy had falling for it and had starting to follow the noise the princes were making into the trees. Some of the men were moving around and getting to their knees and reaching for their swords.

Kurt almost laughed at how this was actually going to work out. But just as he was thinking this one of the fairies broke through the tress about ten paces behind him. Now Kurt was use to running and he was fast, but he was also up against a supernatural creature and so he pushed himself to run even faster. He was getting out of breath and knew he had to lose his pursuer quickly before he couldn't run anymore. So he started to weave in and out of the tress.

Blaine on the other hand was forced to jump out of the tree line as he was cornered from both sides. He jumped out of the tress and was pleased to see that his men had all gotten to their feet and gathered everything to hand that could be carried easily. It was time to go, they just needed Kurt and then they could break away and keep running until they had lost the fairies. "Kurt, now!" Blaine shouted to signal phase three of their plan.

Kurt had just jumped over a fallen tree when he heard Blaine call his name. Good it was time to re-join forces and get the hell out of there. He swerved to his left and looked back one last time before he crashed through the trees. He smiled at the sight of Blaine and their traveling companions all standing safe and ready to leave. But that was a mistake; he should have been paying attention to his own feet.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted again, however this shout held worry and panic as he watched Kurt's foot get caught by a root and Kurt hitting the ground hard as he fell. Kurt looked dazed as he shook himself and tried to get up. Just as Kurt got to his feet the fairy that had been chasing him burst back into the cleaning and his eyes focused solely on Kurt. Kurt, who had been looking at Blaine, snapped his head around to look at a very angry fairy running toward him. He took a deep breath and made to run again.

Only to fall back to the ground. He had twisted his ankle and couldn't run anymore. "Kurt, no! Get up Kurt, Now! come on get up!" Blaine begged as he watched Kurt fall a second time the pain evident on his face. Kurt just looked up at Blaine's panicked face and tried to get up again. He took one more step and fell again, the fairy was gaining on him. If Kurt was nothing else he was determined, so he started to crawl at the same time Blaine started to run to him.

They had gotten about half way to each other when something closed around Kurt's ankle. He kicked out and struggled but was only dragged back into strong arms for his trouble. "Get off him!" he heard Blaine shout angrily but he couldn't see him as he had turned to fight off his capture. It was no good he found himself spun back around to face the clearing and bond tightly to the solid body of the fairy.

Kurt locked eyes with Blaine, who was so close to him now he was torn between calling for Blaine to save him or to shout at him to run. He opened his mouth but all that came out was, "Blaine behind you." As another fairy had ran into the clearing and was now running towards Blaine. Full chaos broke out as more of the enemy joined them in the clearing and the men started to fight with them. Kurt had a moment of clarity that one gets when faced with situations such as this one. He wondered why they were all still awake, but then he realized that whatever the reason was he was glad for it because now they had a chance. A small chance, but they might just get out of this alive.

That hope he felt though was short lived as he watched more and more of his side fall, they were never killed just taken down and then tied up. How could they hope to stand up to something that was rumoured to be kin to demons? He almost stopped struggling against the arms that held him, but one look at Blaine still fighting hard, meant that he couldn't give up. It didn't seem to matter how hard he twisted and threw himself around though, the arms still held him fast.

The fighting went on around him and Kurt was feeling more and more lost in how to get out of this, and then a single sound cut through the mass of shouting and ringing of weapons, Blaine had been hit from behind and had fallen to the forest floor with a cry of pain. And it felt Kurt had been shot with an arrow through the chest, he watch as Blaine hit the ground and it felt like he had just been struck himself. He stopped fighting and looked on as Blaine didn't open his eyes. More men had fallen and so had some fairies but none of it mattered to Kurt anymore. The fighting went on around him, but the noise was drowned out by his blood rushing in his ear. Both sides kept moving but all was lost on Kurt's eyes; Blaine was hurt and it was like the floor had fallen out from under him.

Kurt blinked hard he could feel the sting of tears, but he refused to cry. He couldn't look away from where Blaine lay, the only thing that kept him from breaking down was that he could still see Blaine's chest rising and falling with his breathing. As long as Blaine was still alive it would all be ok. But, Blaine wasn't opening his eyes and someone was now tying him up. Kurt was silently willing Blaine to open his eyes and break free of his bonds.

A sharp pinch at his wrist brought Kurt back to his surroundings. He was being bound himself and dragged roughly over to the others. He bit his tongue to hold back a yelp of pain as he was dumped on the ground. The battle was lost, all of them had been captured and were now in a heap tied up and most of them bleeding. Kurt looked around at his party, one or two of them were being brought back to consciousness. A few of them looked back, he searched for Blaine and saw him laying a few feet away still out cold; worry washed over Kurt, he hoped Blaine hadn't been hit too hard. Surely he should be awake by now, just as he was thinking this Blaine blinked and moaned in disapproval to his headache. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief to see Blaine awake. He wanted to call out to him, but was afraid about what might happen if he drew attention to either one of them.

He didn't need to call out to Blaine to get him to notice him however. Blaine had searched all the faces until his eyes locked with Kurt's and he smiled after looking him over for injuries. Kurt smiled back weakly; he didn't really feel much like smiling right now. They had lost and now they had no hope at all of escape. The boy's gazes were broken from each other as they were all shouted at to get on their feet. Everyone but Kurt jumped up, he however much he struggled to get to his feet, his ankle gave out making Kurt fall back to his knees.

"I said get up!" a tall fairy with long blond hair shouted at him, as he stood above Kurt. Kurt looked up at him, "I can't. My ankle hurts." He said. "What?" the man spat at him. "I said my-" Kurt stared to explain again but was cut off by a hard slap to the face. The sound of the hit rang around the clearing as Kurt fell the rest of the way to the damp ground. Shouts of "how dare you." and "don't touch him." sounded from the men, but Blaine's reaction was the worst, he lunged himself at the fairy that had struck Kurt only to be pulled back by another.

Kurt scrambled back up to his knees and spat out the blood from his split lip. "Are you talking back to me?" the fairy shouted in his face and grabbed him by his shirt. Kurt only gave him a death glare as an answer. "No I didn't think so. Now get up!" the guy told him and pulled Kurt roughly to his feet. "Don't treat him like that." Blaine growled. "I'll treat him however I wish." Was the man's answer as he walked away with the order to tie them all together and then move out.

They were all shoved and pulled into a line and then tied together. With a barked order to leave Kurt, Blaine and their men were all dragged out of the clearing, Kurt limping badly. Blaine wanted nothing more than to comfort Kurt, but there was two men separating them and Kurt refused to look anywhere but forward as he held his head high.

It was almost dawn by the time they had got to wherever it was they were being taken. The forest was so calm it felt as if you breathed too hard it could all fall down. Blaine looked around and felt his breath catch in his throat. It was like seeing a city built right out of the tress and earth. It seemed to glow with a light from within. They came to a stop and everyone looked around gasping at the simple beauty of the place they had been taken to.

It was like the fairy folk had built into the trees, stairs spiraled around the tress and led to tree houses that were almost completely hidden in the canopy. Holes and doorways were dug into the hills of earth and archways made from still growing trees mapped out the structure of the city. A huge tree seemed to be the central heart of the city and that also seemed to be their destination as they were lead through the houses and borrows.

Everything, was still alive and growing even though it had been built into. Like the people that lived here had used just what they needed and taken only what they could afford to take and still keep the forest alive. It was more like they lived with the land and not off of it. Blaine found it hard to believe that the same people he was looking at now were as evil as the tales made them out to be.

They came to a sudden stop at a set of huge doors carved into the tree at the heart of the city. The tree was the biggest any of them had seen in all of their travels. It reached pass the top of the canopy and its roots were almost as tall as the men standing at them. The doors opened and they were lead into the inside of the tree. It was completely hollowed out and carved into and seemed to be, of what they could see so far, a palace.

"Stay with the prisoners." The tall blond fairy ordered as he walked out of the room. They all looked around and took in the skilled craftsmanship, which made this place so interestingly beautiful. Blaine chanced a glance at Kurt and saw a bruise forming where he had been hit, his eyes however still looked around staying bright, as well as his straight back and head held high. Blaine couldn't help but feel pride in the other prince's behaviour.

They didn't have long however to take in much of their surroundings as the blond soon returned and told his men to lead the prisoners into the main chamber of the king. They were quickly herded to the side of the large entrance hall and through a big door to the left. It slammed shut behind them and they found themselves in almost complete darkness.

Darkness however does not stop the other senses from working and the sounds that echoed around them were far from comforting. Loud bangs and rattling of chains could be heard from all directions. The air smelt fresh but also heavy, like here, it was under pressure. Then of course they still had the sense of touch. And for some reason even though no one was near them it felt like their skin was being gently probed. Like the brush of needles without the pain, it made them all shiver and most of them fidgeted in discomfort.

It became more intense as time went on and the feeling of being watched was overwhelming. Then all of a sudden it stopped, all of it, the noises, the closed in feeling and the 'touches'. They were blinded when light flooded the room. Blinking quickly to adjust his eyes Blaine looked around. No wonder he felt like he was being watched. The room had a perimeter of Fairy guards.

Kurt closed his eyes against the light and let himself give a small inaudible sigh of relief at not feeling like he was being touched all over. "On your knees!" came a loud command, Kurt would of expected the voice to belong to the man that had brought them here, but it didn't come from him and it made him shudder. This voice sounded even harsher than that of the guards.

Kurt opened his eyes to find who was talking, but there was only a silhouette of a man slightly taller than him but shorter than most of the fairies. Looking around he could see the walls lined with others and all of them had dropped to one knee. Kurt noted however, and to his pride, that not one of the men he was with had shown any signs to follow the order and do the same. "I said. On. Your. Knees!" came the order again, this time followed by footsteps.

When no one moved, the fairy got closer to the line of them. He moved down one side and then walked back up the other, slowly, trying to intimidate them. "Do you not understand simple speech?" he mocked. Answer me!" the man shouted when he was ignored. Blaine opened his mouth to say something, after all he was supposed to be their leader, their Prince and responsible for his men. But before he could make a sound the most important person in the room to him said something that made Blaine close his eyes and sigh.

"I bow to nobody but my king." Kurt had said loudly so that everyone could hear. The man snapped his eyes up to him and walked down the line to Kurt. "What was that pretty boy?" he asked, his eyes fixed on only Kurt. Kurt didn't look at him, didn't even flinch. "I said - I bow to nobody but my king." He repeated voice still clear and strong. "What?" the fairy asked again.

This time Kurt did look at him, but it was a look one gives something that one is not pleased with. Kurt looked down his nose at the man, his face almost one of contempt. Blaine noticed the change in Kurt as his body drew up to his full height and he looked exactly like a person who wanted to let his capturer know just what he thought of him. Blaine had seen Kurt do this before. Right before he said something that would make whoever he was talking to angry. Blaine opened his mouth with the intent so say 'Kurt don't.' but was too late.

"Who has trouble understanding simple speech now?" Kurt said. The change in the fairy was instantaneous and clear for everyone to see. He tensed up and his face contorted in rage. "How dare you talk to me like that! I am the only one that stands between your and execution, I am the Fairy King's personal adviser" He sneered visibly trying to restrain himself from shouting. "Quite easily I assure you." Kurt said in a somewhat haltly tone. And Blaine wanted nothing more than to shut Kurt up before he got himself or all of them killed. But what Kurt had said seemed to be the last straw for the advisor as he grabbed Kurt's upper arm and pulled him closer. "Who do you think you are, your just a pathetic servant of a human king, you have no place talking to me like that." He spat the words out dripping with venom.

"Don't touch him." Blaine said just as the man behind Kurt grabbed the fairies arm to pull him off from Kurt. The fairy let go of Kurt, just long enough to hit the man that had touched him. But Blaine's guards didn't fall so easily and the guard glared back at the fairy and stepped in front of Kurt. It was a challenge that was not going to end too well for them. "Get out my way boy." The fairy told him. When he didn't move from shielding Kurt, Blaine sighed, he had to stop this, but they couldn't find out that Kurt and he were heirs to the throne. But that didn't stop Blaine from admitting that he was in charge of these men on this 'outing'.

"Stand down." Blaine told him, he didn't want to give that order because Jake was the only thing standing in between an angry fairy and his Kurt. But it had to be done, Jake looked at him with shock, but when Blaine simple gave him an unwavering look he did as he was told. This got the fairies' attention. "What! You! Their leader?" he asked turning to look at Blaine.

When Blaine nodded and straightened his back a bit more, the advisor laughed. "Then you need to teach the rest of your fellow scum to learn some manners." The guard sneered at him. It was the wrong thing to do, Kurt's eyes grow darker and he clenched his fists. "How dare you talk to him like that." Blaine had never heard Kurt sound so dangerous before. If their lives weren't on the line he would find it incredibly sexy.

The adviser, no longer able to withhold his rage spun around to face Kurt again and hit him hard enough to knock him to the floor. "If you know what's good for you, then you will stay there." Kurt scoffed up at him and climbed back up on shaky knees. The man hit him again and Kurt fell hard. "I told you twice already get on your knees!" the advises growled at Kurt, at this an uproar broke out amongst Blaine's tied men, all of them struggling to get free and help Kurt. Blaine was shouting for the man to stop and leave Kurt alone.

The adviser grabbed Kurt by his silky locks of hair and forced his head up. With a wicked grin he looked in Kurt's eyes as he spoke to the others. "I advise you All to shut up and get on the floor where you belong, if you don't want me to kill him." He said. The hall fell deadly silent as they all looked at the fairy, Blaine looked Kurt in the eye and even though the blue eyed boy shook his head, Blaine fell to his knees and hung his head. His men soon followed his lead, shocked that Blaine had given in so easily.

The adviser gave a smug smile and straightened up then walked to the front of the line dragging Kurt, behind him along the floor. "Without further ado I proudly introduce my king." He said triumphantly. There was soft murmurs from the fairies around the room. And then there was silence from them once again as the doors were thrown open. In stepped a tall and very well built man with long dark hair and his eyes were black as coal. From the way the man walked Kurt had no doubt that his soul was just as dark. He looked down at Kurt as he walked up to the man holding his hair. "Put the pretty boy down and tell me why I had to leave a well enjoyable part y to come and deal with matters that you should be able to handle on your own." The king demanded.

The adviser dropped Kurt, but gave him a glare that said that he wasn't finished with him. "Sire, I called for you because we have never come across so many humans on our land before and thought it best to ask what you're undoubtedly wise decision would be." The adviser said. 'Not so tough now.' Kurt thought as he listened to the slight tremor in the adviser's voice as he addressed the king.

"Stop feeding my ego and just get on with it." The king said as he took up his throne, he didn't even look at the rest of the prisoners as he sat. "Yes your majesty." The fairy said. "We found them camping well into your lands and then they dared to attack us". The king glanced back at Kurt "They don't look threating enough to cause any real damage." He said.

Kurt wanted to say how if given the chance he was sure he could kill more than half the fairies in the room but he bit his tongue, they were in enough trouble as it was. Instead he looked at Blaine who was looking back at him. He tried to smile but his face hurt too much from the abuse he had suffered out in the woods, as well as the abuse in here.

"Yes that's is what we thought your magnificent but they killed three of my men." The blond guard that had captured them said, stepping up to the stand next to the adviser. That got the kings attention as he looked at Kurt again and then the guard. "Did they now? Fine throw them in the cells, we can deal with them at first light." He ordered, glancing one last time at Kurt, before dismissing them for now.

They were all dragged to their feet and roughly out of a small door at the back of the room. Kurt was now at the front of the line and Blaine could no longer see him as they were pushed and dragged down a steep, narrow spiral stair

It grew cold and damp as they were led through a heavy door and then down a small corridor. A rusty hinge groaned in the darkness and then a flickering light sprung to life as a door was opened. They were thrown into a damp earthen room that had roots hanging from the roughly dug walls and ceiling. When the guard left them, slamming the door shut they also took the light with them.

"Hello, who's there?" a cracked voice sounded from the dark depths of the room. The voice sounded hopeful and lost at the same time.


	8. Escape

Everyone looked up at the sound of the voice, not even sure that they had heard it or if they had just been through so much that the darkness was playing tricks on their tired minds. A few seconds went by where no one said anything and all held their breath, and then again came the sound of a stranger's voice.

"Hello, is anyone there?" the voice said, this time it was stronger, still creaked from disuse, but strong. "Yes, someone is here. Are you alone?" Blaine answered. There was a laugh and an almost happy, "Not anymore." Followed by, "I'm Stan by the way. I would say that it's a pleasure to meet you, but given the circumstances." There were a few laughs to this and the rattling of chains and the scuffling of feet.

A tall and well-built man moved closer to the group, his hands were shackled and a length of chain held him to the floor. It was too dark to make out his face or anything else apart from his size. "How long have you been here?" Blaine asked. "I don't know I would guess about a week, but it's hard to tell when you can't see the sun, moon or stars." Stan answered. Blaine nodded but then remembered that it would be too dark to see, "You have a point." He said. He was going to ask more questions but there was a muffled thud and then someone was worriedly calling him over.

"What is it, what happened?" Blaine asked as he moved quickly toward the noise. "Kurt fell down." Jake – the man who had tried to protect Kurt before – said. Blaine felt cold tingles all over his body. "Kurt, Kurt talk to me, please tell me you're ok." He said falling to the floor and reaching out his arms to find Kurt and hold him.

"I'm fine, Blaine. I just fell a little dizzy, probably just tired." Kurt said curling into Blaine's warmth and unbelievably good smell. The arms holding him were so strong and solid that it brought Kurt out of his dizzy haze and he lifted his hand to hold the side of Blaine's face. "See I'm fine love, it's just been a long day." He tried to reassure Blaine.

"You guys should really all get some sleep." Stan said moving a bit closer. "Your friend sounds exhausted." He added. "He's my fiancé Blaine told him and then shook his head. "We can't sleep we need to get out of here, they said they would deal with us at first light so we only have the rest of the night left to get out of here." Blaine said.

"Well good luck, I've been trying since I got here to get out. It's too far underground to dig and the only other way is through the palace." Stan informed him. "Well we can do it together, there are more than twenty of us, if we wait for the right time, then maybe we can make a run for it." Blaine said. "Are you mad, they will just kill us all on the spot doing that sort of rash thing" Stan said in a hushed shout. "What's the difference they will kill us anyway." Kurt said back. A murmur of agreement followed and he stumbled back up to his knees, Blaine helping him.

"We only have one choice and that is to run. Stan you can either come or stay, but at the least you could help us, you say you have been here for about a week, in that time you must have learned something about when they come down here and how long for, if they open the door or not." Kurt said.

Stan sighed and gave in. "Ok I'm in. they have guards posted at the top of the steps, they don't bother to check on us and they don't bother to pay much attention. Fairies are too arrogant for their own good. They think just because they have us locked in a cell that we can't make any trouble. They are over confident in their abilities." He said

"So if we get them to unlock the door then we could take them by surprise." Blaine said. "Yes, there is only two of them, but how do you plan on getting them to open the door?" Stan asked. "Leave that to me." Kurt cut in. "Did you see the way the king looked at me. I think that he only waited until first light so he would have longer with us. I think he wants to know what we want." He added. "That still doesn't tell me how you plan to get that door open." Stan said a little impatiently.

"Well he showed interest in us right. So if one of us was sick or badly hurt, then they would have to make sure that we don't die. Or the king would be very unhappy and take it out on them right?" Kurt explained. Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt even closer to him. "I love how smart you are." He whispered into his ear so only Kurt could hear. Kurt smiled to himself and leaned into Blaine and was struck with the sudden urge to say 'I just love you.' He almost choked on his own spit. He couldn't say that, not yet, not here.

Everyone was now whispering and planning around him and all Kurt could do was blink rapidly and try to calm himself. Did he love Blaine? When did that even happen, how did this just suddenly sneak up on him. He knew he liked the other prince, but when did like turn into love. And how dare it do it without his permission?

"Kurt! Are you ok?" Blaine's voice broke through his panicked thoughts and Kurt shock his head. "Yeah. No, yes I'm fine." He said. Blaine frowned and then sighed. "What is it?" he whispered, he still had his arm around Kurt and his heat was so nice and Kurt had to stop thinking like this. "Just tired." He lied faking a yawn for good measure.

"so that's it then, Blaine will call out to them and tell them that the 'pretty boy' is sick, (this got a few chuckles), then when they open the door to see to him we will all jump them, knock them out, take the keys and lock them in. then we just need to sneak out." Jake was saying. "Yeah and that sounds like a walk in the park." Kurt quipped. "We never said it would be easy but it could be a lot worse." One of the men said.

"So it settled then, let's do this thing." Blaine said letting go of Kurt and moving nearer to the door. "Kurt lay on the floor, just in case they look in to see if I'm lying." Blaine said. "They are not even your clothes, so just do it, and they already have dirt on anyway." Blaine said with a small laugh. "Fine." Kurt said and mock fainted to the ground. Everyone else took up a perimeter and took a fighting stance.

"Excuse me but my friend is sick. He fainted and I'm really worried about him!" Blaine shouted down the tunnel. Heavy footsteps got louder as the guard got closer. "What makes you think I care?" he asked through the small barred hole in the door. "Well won't your king be angry? Especially if the one he called pretty boy dies and you had a chance to stop it?" Blaine asked back.

The guard sighed and seemed to think it over. "All right, I'm going to open the door, all of you stand back, while I come in and get him. If I see anyone even think about moving then I will kill him." The guard said sliding a key into the lock. Blaine nodded. "Ok. Guys get back." He said as he moved away to the far wall. The guard opened the door and held the torch high enough to see Kurt lying, seeming unconscious in the middle of the floor.

He looked around and saw that everyone had moved back so he moved into the cell. Taking one last look around he moved to Kurt and then he bent down to pick him up, Kurt grabbed his arm to hold him there as another man knocked him out before he could shout for help. Blaine grabbed the keys and they all hurried out of the cell before Blaine shut and locked the door.

Once that was done Blaine and Jake crept up the tunnel and took care of the other guard. "Right lets go." Blaine called softly to everyone else. Getting up the steps and across the hall was easy, but when they creaked open the door of the Kings hall, they saw two guards standing at the main doors and the distance was too large for them to get to them and knock them out before they called out for back up.

"What now?" Kurt whispered to Blaine as they all peered around the door. Blaine looked around the entrance hall one more time and then pulled back. With a sigh he looked at his men. "We need to get to them before they realise what is going on, or they will call for help and we will never get out of here, this is the only chance we are ever going to get." He said

They all nodded and then Kurt stopped and looked up. "Oh my… what if we had a bow. If we had a bow and some arrows then we could get them from here and they would never even know we were here." He said. "Stan, do you know where they keep their weaponry

, like do they have an armoury?" Blaine asked. "Um I think I might know but, it's not one hundred percent." Stan said. "Well it's a start, Jake, Rob and Kevin will go with you. Stay to the shadows guys I don't need to tell you how important it is that you don't get caught or seen." Blaine said.

They all nodded and followed Stan to a different door. Once they were gone, Blaine turned to the remainder of his group. "I want you all to guard this door the one we came through and the one Jake just went through." He ordered. Kurt went to walk off with one of the groups but Blaine held his arm to make him stay. "You don't leave my side." He whispered. Kurt raised his eyebrow but said nothing.

So far so good, they had had no disturbances and no sightings of anyone in the halls until Jake's group came back. "Did you find anything?" Blaine asked as they joined them again. "We found a small armoury, they had taken all of our weapons there, so we relieved them of our arms and added to our supply with some of theirs, we also disable as many of the remaining ones as we could. They will only have short range defence now." Jake said proudly. "Good work men." Blaine smiled.

Once they had all kited up with a sword, bow and arrows and small light weight shields; Stan took up position by the door that looked out onto the main doors. Being the best archer out of them he got the job of taking out the guards posted at the door. The two guards went down in a matter of seconds and the prisoners were across the hall and opening it in almost the same amount of time.

Breathing the cold night air had never felt so good to Kurt as he snuck through the door with Blaine and started to run, well as fast as his bad ankle would allow him, to the edge of the village. From there they took a minute to breath and then followed Stan. Being a scout he knew the forest better than any of them. After about ten minutes of running Kurt stopped. "I can't run anymore, my ankle hurts too much." He panted trying to catch his breath.

"We can't stop or they will be on us as soon as they find out that we are gone, and that will be very soon." Stan said pointing to the tree line where the dull glow of the sunrise had just started. Blaine looked at Kurt and then at his men slightly panicked. He didn't know what to do, he could let Kurt stay but he couldn't expect his men to be allowed to be captured because they were being slowed down. He couldn't make a decision like that.

Thankfully Jake came to his recuse. "Then we will just have to carry him." Jake said running over and scooping Kurt up, who squealed at the sudden action, but would later refuse to admit that he had. Blaine could have cried with the relief and gratefulness he felt. They all started to run again passing Kurt between them every few minutes or so. It slowed them down but not much.

"We have got about two minutes to sunrise and then five more minutes until we reach the boarder to my country." Stan called from the front of the group. They were all getting tired from lack of sleep and the cold was getting to them, seeping into their bones slowly. "Once we get past the river we should be safe. As long as we are no longer in their land they can't get to us." Stan added as they passed through a clearing just as the sun showed the morning cold earth it first few ray of light for that day.

Heavy panting and the creaking of leaves and twigs filled the air as the men all scrambled up a hill to reach the river. Kurt was now on his own feet again and being pulled up by Blaine who refused to let go of his hand. Once at the top, they all but fell down the over side in their haste, to be rid of the fairies. They could see the river and the mist rising from the ground as the warmth from the sunlight hit it. Any other time, Kurt would have loved to simply sit on this bank and watch as the forest came to life. It was beautiful.

But it was not any other time and they were still running for their lives so, he didn't stop he know his life and all the other men's life's depended on them ALL keeping moving, he just kept limping to the river. It was so close, so close and they would be safe. They could stop running and just walk to Stan's village. They would be able to rest and restock their lost supplies.

Shouts came from the forest behind them and Kurt looked over his shoulder, he couldn't see them but he knew they were there. "Don't look back. You don't need to look back, we don't need to see it, there is nothing there we need to see. Look forward, Kurt, that's where we are going." Blaine said from beside him and Kurt turned his head to look at him instead, he didn't need to see the fairies and he didn't need to see the river, But, he needed to look at Blaine. Blaine was his future. "I love you." Kurt panted as their feet landed in freezing water and they splashed their way through the running water. The river wasn't that deep or wide they reached their mid-calf at its highest point. But it was safe and on the over side was salvation.

Kurt didn't even think on what he had just let slip past his lips, as, they had made it across the river bed, they were safe and they would never have to go back there again. He turned to look at the other side of the river. There on the bank stood the fairy king himself. He was stunningly beautiful in the new light, but the look was lost as his eyes were cold and hard as he stared at Kurt.

Kurt shivered; those dark eyes held nothing but hate and it struck him to his core, like they were boring into his very soul. He looked away when Blaine tugged on his hand and jogged with the rest of the men into the trees and away to safety.

Once at Stan's village, they were given water and food as Stan was greeted by a pretty girl. He had told them all on the way back how he couldn't wait to see her again. Her name was Rosie, and she was his fiancée, she only had a brother left for family and Stan just wanted to get back to her and marry her as arranged in a month's time.

After setting up camp in a field near Stan's house they all settled down to get some sleep, it was past mid-day by the time they had reached the village and was now starting to get dark again. Kurt was already under the covers when Blaine slipped in behind him and curled his arms around Kurt's middle. He kissed the side of the younger prince's neck and Kurt sighed, leaning into Blaine's warmth.

Kurt was just about to fall into what he knew would be a blissful sleep when Blaine whispered into his ear. The words made Kurt's eyes snap wide open and he blinked in the darkness. Blaine however, seemed to have no problem with what he had just said as he was already asleep. Kurt was trying to convince himself to do the same but all he could hear were Blaine's words which kept running around in his mind making him want to stay awake just to keep hearing them, but exhaustion won, as his eyes closed and he was lost to the darkness. "I love you too." Was the most perfect way of saying 'goodnight' that Kurt had ever heard.


	9. Interruptions

An early start was not what Kurt had wanted but it was worth it to see Blaine still half asleep himself and rubbing at his eyes. His curly hair was tousled and sticking out, he was also mumbling something that was almost incoherent. Almost; to Kurt it sounded something like, "where did you go? Miss your warmth, you smell good." Kurt covered his mouth to hide the giggle as he turned around to face Blaine fully.

"If you want I can stay close to you all day and I will smell even better once I've had a bath." He said with amusement in his voice. Blaine shot up into a full sitting position "what?" he asked in a panicked voice. This time Kurt didn't bother to hide his laugh. He leaned into Blaine and kissed his cheek. "Come on we need to get going." He said crawling to the tent flap and out. "Damn." Blaine swore falling back onto his back, why did he have the bad habit of stating what he was thinking while being half asleep. He would not be leaving this tent until his blush went away.

When he did emerge from the tent he looked around to find that half of his men were running around doing different jobs and the other half were sat at an old looking table eating, Kurt was among them. Blaine cleared his throat and walked over to them. "Good morning." He said in his normal (and what he called 'princely') voice. He had managed to control his hair somewhat and was looking more like Prince Blaine.

"Morning." was the collective reply from his men and a bright smile from Kurt that threatened to steal his breath away. "I saved you some food." Kurt said pushing a plate toward the empty seat next to him. Blaine melted at the thought of food and Kurt first thing in the morning. He sunk into his seat and started to eat. "Thank you." He said leaning into Kurt and sighing quietly. Kurt couldn't keep the smile off his face at Blaine's outward show of affection.

"So are we going back?" Jake asked from across the table. "Yes." Kurt replied at the same time as Blaine's resounding "No." they looked at each other, Kurt raising an eyebrow as if to ask if Blaine has lost his mind. "Stan is a guide he can tell us how to avoid any dangerous territory." Blaine explains. "Yes Blaine, but with that wolf is still out there and the fact that some of us are injured." Kurt said. Blaine held up his hand to stop him. "Kurt you were injured the worst and you are fine now." He said.

Kurt huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, his pout meant to show his displeasure but only making him look cute… and kissable. Blaine shook his head he couldn't just let Kurt's, he searched for a word, well 'Kurtness' (as he could think of nothing else to describe all of that he was) to distract him. He had told Kurt that he would make it so he could see the phoenix, so come hell or high water Kurt was going to see that bird. What kind of a husband would Blaine be if he couldn't even do that?

"I think he has a point." Jake said. Kurt narrowed his eyes at him and huffed again. "I don't want to put you all in any more danger." Kurt said. "How about we put it to a vote, that way it will be up to us and not you if we get into any stick." Jake said. Blaine nodded and Kurt, not able to find a way to fight them both just glared at him. A smug smile was his only reply as Jake walked off.

Blaine tried not to choke on his water at Kurt's face when Jake walked off. Hiding his laugh behind his cup. "And you Blaine Anderson!" Kurt said turning to him. "I'm mad at you." He stated simply before getting up gracefully and storming off. Blaine blinked putting down his cup. "What did I do?" he asked no one in particular as he watched Kurt disappear into the camp site.

"You opened your mouth my friend. And that is a bad thing to do when opposing ones partner." Stan said from behind him. Blaine turned to look at him. "Yeah, but I would have thought he would have understand that I cannot break a promise; especially when that promise was made to him." Blaine sighed. "He knows that, he probably thinks that because it's just for him you shouldn't do it. He doesn't see that it means more to you because it's him you're doing it for." Stan said sitting down next to him. "Well it doesn't matter because we will go and when he sees that bird he will be too happy to complain." Blaine says.

Stan just laughs and nods. "Do you need a guide? "He suddenly asks. "Yeah that would be amazing. Do you know one?" Blaine asked brightening up a little at the idea of this trip going easier. Stan laughs again. "I was talking about me. I guide people around here for a bit of extra money." He says. "Oh. Well now I sound smart." Blaine says. "No you weren't to know it was me when I told you about a scout." Stan says. "Well consider yourself hired as our guide." Blaine says standing up. "Now if you will excuse me I need to go and find my fiancée." Blaine smiles and turns to walk in the same direction Kurt stormed off in.

It took asking five people and circling half the camp to finally find where Kurt had disappeared to. Turns out he was going to have a bath to try and relax. So Blaine thanked the last person he asked and headed toward the waterfall Stan had told them was just over the ridge before the forest started again. He heard the splashing before he was even over the top of the ridge and smiled. The weather was perfect for having an outside bath and he could just image how Kurt's pale skin would look in the sunlight after he had been standing under the waterfall.

And damn did it look good. Blaine's breath was took away when he saw Kurt standing there his back to him and his smooth skin seeming to shimmer under the water and light that hit it. Blaine stumbled down the other side of the ridge and almost tipped over a root because he couldn't take his eyes off of the other prince. He managed to make it over three of them before the fourth succeeded in making him fall flat on his face with a yelp of surprise.

A higher pitched yelp came from Kurt as he spun around to see who had been watching him. He relaxed when he saw Blaine struggling to get back up again (rather ungracefully) then he remembered that he was naked and his cheeks turned a bright red as he tried to hide what he could of his body. "B-Blaine what are you… why are you here?" Kurt asked, his voice coming out more as a squeak.

"I umm, I wanted to look at… to TALK. To talk to you." Blaine tried to explain rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous way. "I wanted to say that I found us a guide so we don't need to worry about entering anywhere we may not be wanted. The journey will be must safer now." He said trying (and failing) to keep his eyes on Kurt's face. Kurt's face went through a mix of emotions starting at anger then going to , nervousness, acceptance and then ending in embarrassment when he saw Blaine's eyes moving over his body. "I still don't like it… but seems as I can't stop you and you did find a way to make it safer, then I will give in gracefully." he says.

Blaine smiled; it lit up his whole face and Kurt couldn't help but feel that he had made the right decision. It was worth it just to see Blaine smile like that, and Kurt made a silent promise to make Blaine smile like he was now as often and as much as he could (and more). Then an idea came to Kurt, an idea that was sure to keep Blaine smiling for a while. "You got all dirty when you fell. And we haven't bathed since we left. W-would you care to join me?" Kurt asked with a sly smile as he slipped into the small lake the waterfall produced and moved closer to Blaine.

Blaine's eyes grew wide and he swallowed so hard Kurt could see his adam's apple bob. Blaine watched as Kurt moved closer to him, the water covering everything from his waist down. He could only nod dumbly. Kurt giggled but tried to hide it. "You might want to take off your clothes, Blaine." He said. "Y-yeah." Blaine agreed, Kurt could have told him to walk through fire at this point and he would of done it without question. He pulled off his shirt and threw it to the ground.

Kurt tutted. "No Blaine, pick it up and hang it on that branch." Kurt told him enjoying his power over the other man. Blaine did as he was told and then did the same with and rest of his clothes. Kurt took a moment to appreciate the now uncovered body in front of him. He wasn't disappointed, not that he expected to be, and then once he had a good look at Blaine he tilted his head. "Are you going to come and join me or just stand there?" he asked.

Blaine almost ended up on the forest floor again in his haste to make it into the water next to Kurt and Kurt had to hide his laughter again. Once Blaine was in the water, he moved as close to Kurt as he dared (leaving about half a foot between them). Kurt shook his head and took hold of Blaine's hands pulling them so that there was hardly a breath between them and kissed him, so slowly and then it turned into something deeper and meaningful.

Blaine removed his hands from Kurt to lay them gently at his waist. Kurt in turn wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine nipped Kurt's bottom lightly, he wanted, no needed to taste Kurt right now. Kurt whimpered slightly as he parted his mouth slowly and Blaine forced his tongue in the rest of the way. Kurt responded intently moving his own tongue with Blaine's and moaning. They stayed like that so deeply integrated with each other that they almost forgot to breathe.

But that's the funny thing lungs and their need to be filled with air; it's impossible to ignore the burning need to breathe. So reluctantly they pulled apart panting, eyes dark with lust, hands that wanted more. The later gave Kurt an idea. "Help me wash. I can never get all of my back." He said with a sly smile as he turned around so Blaine could get to his back. Within seconds Blaine's hands were on him. Light and hardly there at first, as he sprinkled water over Kurt's pale skin. Then his fingers slightly harder traced every inch of Kurt's back, his eyes followed his fingertips as they glided over every curve.

The small noise Kurt made drove Blaine crazy and he wanted more. More of that skin, more of that noise, more Kurt. So giving up on the watching, Blaine moved his hands to Kurt's sides, slowly creeping forward so he could encircle Kurt in his arms and pull him closer. Kurt almost squeaked in surprise as Blaine pressed up against his back.

They were now flush against each other and oh, that was Blaine's… Kurt blushed. Blaine's body had no shame in showing it's attraction to Kurt. The next thing he knew Blaine's lips were on his neck kissing and sucking and oh god! he was biting. Blaine was biting him. Kurt probably shouldn't find that as hot as he did, but it was doing nothing to get rid of the problem that was growing between his legs.

"B-Blaine." Kurt said, more than a gasping breath than a word. Blaine just hummed against his skin, the effect of that humming on Kurt's skin did weird things to Kurt, making him want more of Blaine too. "Blaine more." Where did that come from? Kurt was going to say that they should stop or they would go too far, but his mouth had become a traitor to his brain.

More? Blaine could do that. He smiled as he moved to a new patch of skin that he was determined to mark as well. His hand moved lower as he sucked red marks all over Kurt's neck and moved onto his shoulder. He moved them slowly, teasing a wondering trail down to Kurt's erection. He was almost there when a creak sounded from in front of them. Both boys' eyes snapped open and they sprang apart as they saw the top of Jake's head over the round of the ridge. Kurt's face was aflame with embarrassment and lust and he turned away so that neither Blaine nor Jake could see it.

Blaine was torn between getting out of the pool to get his sword and killing Jake and hoping that the other man wouldn't know what was just about to go down as his face appeared followed by his body as he moved to be on top of the ridge. "There you are we have been looking everywhere. We need to leave soon if we want to cover a decent amount of ground before night falls." Jake said. Blaine nodded. "Yes you are right. Just let us get dressed then we will join you." He said.

Jake's eyes travelled to Kurt and Blaine wanted to hit him, even if Jake was his friend and one of his most trusted men, nobody should ever see Kurt without clothes on apart from Blaine. Jake was now looking at him again an annoyingly knowing smile on his face. He winked at Blaine and then walked away back toward the camp. "W-we shoulder get dressed." Kurt said as he moved to where his clothes were and pulled them on surprisingly fast for someone who was dripping wet.

Blaine mentally cursed, as he too pulled on his clothes. He had a good thing going just then and now look, Kurt and himself were now fully clothed again, the world could be so cruel sometimes. He also made a mental note to give Jake an unpleasant job to do once they got home. And - to get naked with Kurt again as soon as he could.

The day went rather fast after that, they walked through meadows and then forest, followed by more forest. It was a nice day for walking good weather and the promise of the same for the next day. They talked and joked and ate well. But Blaine couldn't get what had happened in the lake out of his head and every time he looked at Kurt he could see the same far off look in them he knew he must have.

Kurt seemed to be avoiding him as much as he could, but then suddenly after lunch he was at Blaine's side until they stopped to make camp for the night. The change in the seemingly unpredictable behaviour had Blaine confused, but the closer he was to the other male, the better he felt so he didn't question Kurt's sudden need to be near him, only took it as a good thing.

After a hearty meal and a campfire story the men started to talk about retiring to their tents so they could get an early start. At this Kurt blushed and Blaine wondered why. It took his a minute or so to work out that Kurt was embarrassed? Or maybe he was just plain anxious? Or could it be that Kurt was excited? Blaine couldn't help but smile at the last one. He didn't want to do too much with the men so close by, but they could still make out and maybe talk about things.

Once they were alone in the tent Kurt turned to Blaine his cheeks a bright red and his hands picking at the hem of his shirts. "I-I um…" he said frowning. Blaine chuckled. "Kurt calm down. I know we got a little carried away this morning… and I know that you feel nervous about this kind of thing. So we can go as slow as you want, and right now I'm too tired to jump you." Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt visibly relaxed and smiled. "Thank you." He whispered. "Come on let us get some sleep." He added as he crawled under the covers and held them up for Blaine to join him. Blaine pressed up as close as he could get to Kurt and pressed their lips together softly. A happy hum was the response he got. They kissed like that for a while before finally falling asleep smiling and happy.

They didn't stay asleep long however as howls filled the air. The night was warm but the sound of the wolves sent chills throughout the whole camp.


	10. Update

_**A/N so first things first. I have NOT given up on this! Just a lot has happened that has demanded my attention all at once. First my aunt had a stroke and so I've been visiting her and now she has to be moved to a nursing home, so we had to find one, then we had to find physiotherapy doctor for her and now we are trying to sort out what would need to be done with her home in case she can come back. **_

_**Then Last week I was on the bus and it had to break suddenly and I got thrown out of my seat and down the steps and walkway… so cue torn muscles in neck and shoulders, sprained ankle, pulled lower back, and one realigned pelvis later, makes for a lot of pain and doc appointments bla bla bla…**_

_**The point is I am still working on this,**__** just very slowly. So I ask your patience and love until I get the time to add more than just a few lines here and there. Thank you. **_


	11. Finding Help

Whoever was sending the wolves sure knew when to do it. This was the second time they had shown up at night, when the men would weary from a long day's journey. What they didn't count on however was that these men were Blaine's best for a reason.

By the time the third howl had sounded, half of the camp was alive with energy and ready to go and the other half were nearly there. Swords were drawn and bows were loaded. This time they would fight and this time they would win.

Kurt was standing next to Blaine as the other men formed a rough circle around them. "Blaine. I don't like this. It's too dark and they are clearly are not going to give up until they get what they came here for." Kurt says in a hushed voice. "Well I'm not letting them have you so they can either give up or forfeit their lives." Blaine replayed.

"Don't let a single one live, that way they can't go back to their master and inform them of anything." Blaine tells everyone. Kurt sighs not liking the idea of killing at all, but, knowing that it was the only way to get them to stop.

"Kurt I want you to go back inside the tent. They want you. Let's not make it easy for them.". Blaine says. Kurt's jaw drops; did Blaine expect him to sit back and hide while everyone else was fighting to keep him safe. "No Blaine, I'm staying and fighting too." he says. Blaine turns to look at him. "Kurt-" Blaine warns. "No Blaine." Kurt cut him off.

Blaine's anger shows on his face. He doesn't like being spoken back to, or disobeyed. And what makes it worse, is that it's by his future husband - and in front of - his men. "Kurt! Do as you are told." Blaine snaps his eyes darkening. Silence falls throughout the camp, and Kurt's face is the definition of disbelief. He can't even phantom an answer, he is so shocked and angered by what Blaine has just done.

Does Blaine really think he can order Kurt about like THAT. Kurt thought that they were getting somewhere. That the hot-headed, short-tempered Blaine was a thing of the past. Clearly he was mistaken. Anger takes over the shock.

"I am not some servant to ordered about, Blaine. I was not sent here to bow to your will." Kurt snaps back. The circle of men is slowly grower bigger around them as they back off; nobody wanting to be part of this fight. Blaine was visibly trying to calm himself. "Kurt. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I am just trying to keep you as safe as I can." he explains.

Kurt knows this, of course he does. But the fact still remains that Blaine spoke to him like he did. Another howl, louder and closer. Now was not the time for this. "We will talk later." Kurt says resisting the urge to hiss out his words. Blaine sighs and nods, his eyes are a little sad and Kurt feels himself start to soften already. He manages to give Blaine a slight smile before the first few wolves join them.

The retraction was instantaneous as the men sprang to life taking on the more and more wolves that jumped into the campsite. Kurt and Blaine looked to each other once more before leaping into the fray and taking on their own wolf. They were bigger than Kurt remembered and for a second he wished that he had just hidden as Blaine had told him to.

But if Kurt was nothing else he wasn't a coward, so drawing a deep breath he let out an, admittedly higher pitch than all the others around, battle cry before swinging his sword and cut through the wolves that dared to come near him. It wasn't long before he was covered in blood and sweat. This was not as gloriously as the books and tales made it out to be, but then Kurt had always thought that.

Whenever Kurt was told by the soldiers of his father's place about the battles they had been in he had always listened with childlike awe at the adventure, but as he got older he started to turn his nose up at the violence of it.

It wasn't like he hated them for fighting, or didn't understand that sometimes it was the only way, and they didn't make it sound like it was fun. He just didn't find the griping frill in the tales as he did when he was just a boy being spoiled by his father's men.

He was cut off from his musings as a slightly smaller wolf lunged at him, he turned just in time to strike it and side step the heavy body as it fell. And it was a good job that he did, because this action made him catch sight of Blaine, who was fighting a large wolf, but that wasn't what made Kurt's blood run cold however, no - that was the other wolf sneaking up behind Blaine and getting ready to pounce at him, as he was busy fending off the other.

Kurt felt hot anger and cold fear crash inside of him as he sprinted as fast as he could to get to Blaine. Kurt's sword fell just as the wolves paw did. A sharp yelp of the wolf sliced the sound of the commotion around at the same time Blaine gave a loud shout of Kurt's name and another sound that Kurt, realized was his own cry of pain. Kurt looked at Blaine as he fell to the ground, a hot rippling of pain spreading through him.

Blaine fell with him and caught Kurt mid-fall. They landed on their knees Kurt breathing shakily through the pain and Blaine panicking as he looked at the blood, KURT'S blood on his hands. "Kurt?" Blaine asks in a shaky whisper. Kurt smiles at him, "I couldn't let you die, Blaine." Kurt tells him. "But you're hurt." Blaine says stroking the hair from Kurt's eyes. "It's just a scratch." Kurt lies getting back up to his feet, with some help from Blaine.

"We don't have time for this, we are winning, let's not let them have a second to run." Kurt says and with determination picks up his weapon and forcing a smile for Blaine, who is giving him this LOOK. Kurt's not sure what it means, but it's not bad, so he just keeps on the smile and then tilts his head. "Blaine, in the middle of a fight." He reminds him gently.

"Right yeah." Blaine says snapping out it and then turning to find another wolf to cut down, he stays close to Kurt though never more than ten or so feet away for the next few minutes as they fight the remaining wolfs. When they had got all the wolves, they all came together with happy smiles and cheers of victory. A few pats on the backs and bro hugs were dished out, Kurt watched as if in trance before he fainted.

Everything was soft and warm and smelt like something that he couldn't quite place, but that made him smile and sigh happily. The smile didn't last long however as he felt something messing about with his hair, he raised a hand to beat it away impatiently and pain tore through his soft, warm world. He gasped and opened his eyes to see Blaine looking worriedly at him.

He was in their tent covered up but clearly missing his shirt. He wondered if Blaine had undressed him, and how many of the others had seen him. He blushed at the thought and then shifted to sit up and the pain came again, only this time stronger. "Don't move." Blaine said. "You lied to me, Kurt." He adds in a darker tone. Kurt looks away. "I had too." He says in a small voice.

"Never. Do. that. Again." Blaine says with finality. "Blaine, could we just…" Blaine interrupts "not now." Kurt sighs. "It's just my arm, but it felt like I was going to die." Kurt says. "No, you fainted and lost so much blood, that you could of." Blaine counters. Kurt huffs, knowing that Blaine had made a very good point and that if he had fainted while in battle, he could have been taken or killed. But if he had stopped fighting and distracted Blaine and maybe the others, then they could all of been killed. "I'm sorry, but I thought that it was the best course of action to take." Kurt apologises.

"Anyway, we are taking you to a healer before it gets infected, I also want it stitched properly so that it doesn't scar." Blaine tells him. "The wolf got you pretty good." He says with a shake of his head. The tent flap is pushed open and Jake pokes his head inside. "Oh good you're awake. We need to go if we want to get there before dark." He say's with an easy smile. "I also got you some food." He says handing Kurt an apple and a bit of bread.

"Thanks." Kurt says taking the food with a smile. Blaine turns to Jake "Have the men pack up and get ready to move out and…" - "Already done." Jake cuts him off. "Oh. That's why I leave you in charge." Blaine laughs with a bright smile. Jake just waves him off and gave Kurt one more smile before ducking back out of the tent.

When Kurt had finished eating and after much fussing on Blaine's part they finally got out of the tent, Kurt was surprised to see daylight; he must have been unconscious all night. They were packed up and they were walking through the forest. In no time, it seemed, they came to a shack that was in need of repair. "This is it." Stan calls to them from the front of the group. Kurt had started to lag a little; still weak from blood loss and still bleeding out a bit through the bandages. "You can rest soon." Blaine says to Kurt as he holds him closer to his side; he had been giving the other prince support for over half the journey.

Kurt looks up and smiles, his breathing was laboured and he was pale even for him. "I've been such a bother." He laughs. "Well like you said before, you will be as difficult as you want." Blaine laughs but his joking couldn't hide the worry on his face. "Oh clam down, love. I'm not going to die and we are at the healers now so you have nothing to be worried over." Kurt tries to soothe him.

"I'm going to go ahead, she knows me and she doesn't like strangers, I best go and warn her that I'm bringing in a whole lot of them." Stan tells Jake and runs off to the Shack, disappearing through the door. When Kurt and Blaine make it to the front to stand with the others Blaine asked where Stan is. "Said he should go ahead, something about her not liking strangers." Jake relays the message. "Understandable." Blaine agrees.

"I wish they would hurry, I feel really wea- tired." Kurt says leaning heavily on Blaine and changing his word choice, so that he doesn't worry the other prince even more. It didn't work, Blaine's eyes grew bigger and he looked so much like Kurt's words had been a physical blow to him, that Kurt wanted to kiss him and whisper sweet words to make him feel better, but he just didn't have the energy.

"Right I can't wait any longer." Blaine says starting to walk toward the shack. "Wait Blaine, don't you think you should let Stan convince her." Jake says reaching out to stop them. "Kurt can't wait!" Blaine snaps, his voice dark enough to make Jake back off. "Alright! as you wish." Jake says holding up his hands in surrender. Blaine just carries Kurt to the shack and lets them in himself. "I'm so sorry to barge in here, but he is almost dead on his feet." He says.

A tall young girl turned around her pretty face showing anger at being interrupted in her talking to Stan, but soon changed slightly to a look of worry at seeing Kurt there, eyes closed, skin deathly pale and Blaine the only thing holding him up. Stan hurried to them and took Kurt's other side to help Blaine keep him from dropping him.

"Lay him down on the bed and then give me space." The girl demanded more then asked, but Blaine didn't care as long as Kurt was getting the medical attention he needed. They lowered Kurt on the small bed and then backed off to stand by the door, Blaine watched as the girl unwrapped the dressing from the deep and still bleeding wound, she tutted and then pressed her hand to Kurt's forehead.

"He is going to slip into a fever if we don't get him warm and strong again quickly." She said "You get over here and sit him up with his back to your chest and share your heat." She ordered Blaine, who run to Kurt and lifted him gently then circled him in his arms. "Good now keep him still and turn his head up to lean back onto your shoulder." The girl said before she walked out to the back of the Shack and then came back with a box full of things.

The first thing she did was to clean the wound, after that she got out a needle and threaded it, Blaine watched with wide eyes knowing that that was going into Kurt's skin, Kurt's lovely skin. "You will want to hold him still and tight." The girl said, as she pinched the edges of the first long claw mark together and then pushed the needle through pulling it tight and then looping it before doing it again. Blaine watched Kurt's face at the discomfort to what was happening showed in the way his face creased up and he made a noise of pain every now and then.

That was the worst part, after the girl had done all three deep gashes she cleaned them again and wrapped Kurt's arm again." He is going to be weak until his body has gotten the chance to replace the blood he's lost. But I don't think he will have any other complications, he had good skin and he is young, there probably won't even be a scar after few years, not one that is easy to see anyway." She says.

Blaine visibly relaxed at what she said. Thank you so much, what is your name?" he asks her as he lays Kurt back down and covers him full to his chin. "Santana." The girl says as she packs up her things and disposes of the waste. "You don't know how much this means to me, to your kingdom as a whole, you have done a good job and I don't know how to thank you enough." Blaine tells her. She gives him a funny look when he says about her doing something for the kingdom by doing what she did. "Oh come on it's not like he is the future king." She jokes.

But Blaine doesn't laugh, in fact he gives her a smile that makes her jaw drop. "He isn't? is he?" she asks looking back at the sleeping boy. "I heard that the prince had dark curly hair and was a little on the short side and I've never heard anything about skin like snow." She says, then she looks at Blaine, taking in his height and hair, "Oh my god." she whispers falling into a chair

Blaine gives her an apologetic smile. "Let me introduce myself properly, I'm Prince Blaine." He says with a small bow; "and this is Prince Kurt, my fiancé." He says gesturing to the bed. "Oh my god." Santana whispers again and then stands up. "Well, whatever he should be ready to leave by tomorrow morning." She said, going back to the business of cleaning up. "Ok, we will set up camp just outside if you don't mind?" he says.

For a moment, Blaine was sure Santana was about to kick him out with the look she gave him, and then she just rolled her eyes, "whatever. He stays in that bed though and does not move until I'm sure he won't get a fever." She says. "Thank you." Blaine says before leaving to tell the men what is going on. They all seemed pleased that Kurt would be ok and started to set up the campsite right away. "Thanks 'Tana." Stan tells her with a smile and nod before he goes to help.

The girl just nods and stands over Kurt's sleeping form watching him, so she had two princes on her land and one of them would die without her, she wondered for a moment if this foreign prince was the cause of the disturbances in the forest lately. If he was, then he would need some help to deal with them wolves, wards maybe, or an outright battle of wills. Either way she would help.

Santana made a silent and important decision as she stood over the bed. She would help Kurt, keep him safe and heal him well, make sure he could make it home, become a good king. Kurt however was blissfully unaware of any of this, as he slept not knowing that he had just made a very strong ally, without even saying a word to her.


	12. Recovery

**A/N So you guys are so awesome! I kind of rushed the last chapter to get it out to you, so this one will be a bit longer to make up for it, also that little competition I did a while back, we will be saying hello to the winner's character very soon, if not in this chapter, then the next. **

**Thank you all once again for great reviews and for being so understanding and patient. Love, kittens and Klainebows. **

**Singing. Kurt's not sure where it is coming from or why, but he liked it, the voice was soft and strong. At first Kurt thought he was dreaming again, but then, as he woke more and more and his consciousness got stronger, the voice got stronger with it. A male voice. Yes it was a man singing… and it sounded more like a lullaby… or maybe a love song. Kurt strained his ears to listen closer but the song was over and the voice had stopped.**

"**Don't stop." Kurt said his voice rough from sleep but still clear enough to be heard. Blaine smiled to himself. "I'm glad you liked it, but you cannot stay half asleep all day listening to me sing. You need to wake up fully and eat something and let Santana check you over." Blaine says brushing his fingers through Kurt's hair.**

**The younger prince groaned, "I don't want to wake up, I want to listen to you sing to me forever." He complains, getting a laugh from Blaine. "If you don't get up and eat then I won't be able to sing to you forever, but if you do as I ask, then I will sing for you every day if you wish." Blaine says trying to bribe Kurt into cooperation. **

"**Every day?" Kurt asks creaking open his eyes and peering at Blaine over the covers. Blaine nods, "Every day." he confirms. Kurt smiles and sits up with only a small wince. "Ok, but I also want fresh flowers at least once a week." He jokes. Blaine purses his lips. "Once a week, that could be tricky, I'm not sure I could do that." He jokes back. "Then I'm afraid that you are not the man for me, Blaine Anderson." Kurt smiles. **

"**Oh, shut up." Blaine laughs kissing him. Kurt hums, "But then again, the kissing could make up for the flowers." Kurt says leaning in for more. "Ok I've had enough of this; if you act like a lovey dovey couple any longer then I will be sick all over you." Santana interrupts, walking up to Kurt and checking his wound. "Not bad." She says to herself, and then presses a hand to his forehead. "Fever has gone." She comments. "You just need a little bit more rest then you'll be good to go." She tells Kurt. **

**Blaine brightens at this news and Kurt smiles widely before blinking and looking at the female in front of him, "It's good to hear that, but who are you?" he asks. At this Blaine jumps up like he had been bitten. "I'm sorry I was so relieved by the good news that I forgot my manners. Kurt; this is Santana, a healer. Santana; this is Prince Kurt." He says introducing them. **

**Kurt bows his head and holds out his hand. Santana looks like she might laugh but just bows slightly and lets Kurt take her hand and kiss it. "Thank you for saving my life." Kurt says. She waves a hand, "It was nothing really. But you own me." She says. "What do you want?" Blaine asks her, "We have money or land, or anything else as payment-"he says. "No, I don't want any of that." Santana cuts Blaine off. "Then what do you want?" Kurt asks wearily. **

"**I'm coming with you." she states and then walks from the room. Blaine and Kurt are left to look after her in surprise and then, when they turn to look at each other, it's a while before either of them says anything. Kurt's first words are to deny her, but Blaine just wants to know why. "It doesn't matter why, Blaine." Kurt says sounding almost annoyed "It's too dangerous keeping everyone alive as it is." He argues. "We have trained men and a guide and we still had to find a healer and rest." Kurt continues. **

"**But I don't think Santana is going to take no for an answer." Blaine said, sitting down on the edge of the bed with a sigh. "Couldn't we pick her up on the way back?" Kurt asks, listening to the sounds ****of what he was sure was half the shack being packed, it was clear that Santana wasn't planning of coming back here; soon or ever. "I'm not sure she will go for that." Blaine mutters as he closes his eyes, giving Kurt a moment to **_**really **_**look at him.**

**Now that Kurt takes in more of Blaine's overall appearance he can see that he is wearing the same clothes as the day before, still stained in blood, mud and grass. His hair is unruly even for its natural curl, he has bags under his eyes and his shoulders are slightly slumped. He looks exactly like a man who has had little to no sleep; and it occurs to Kurt that Blaine must have stayed up all or most of the night. That then brings Kurt to wonder, if he was the source of Blaine's lack of sleep.**

"**Did you stay up all night with me?" Kurt asks softly, reaching out a hand to rest on Blaine's arm. The older prince looks up with tired but still beautiful eyes and gives a sheepish smile. "I couldn't leave you alone." He says just as soft and quite as Kurt had asked him. Kurt felt something in him shift, maybe even break, as Blaine gives his answer and he can't help the whisper of, "Oh honey." As he pulls Blaine to him so that they are both lying on the bed; Blaine wrapped in his arms, his curly head tucked in Kurt's neck, where he breathes deeply and relaxes into him.**

"**You are so silly, Blaine." Kurt say with a small laugh as he strokes his fingers through Blaine's hair and presses a soft kiss to the top of his head. "Why did you do that? You need rest just as much as anyone else does." Kurt tells him. Blaine gives as much of a shrug as he can; being pressed to Kurt's side it wasn't very successful. "You looked so small and pale in this bed, I didn't want you to be lonely, plus I wouldn't have been able to sleep without you there anyway." He explains. **

**Blaine's words made a smile grace Kurt's lips as warmth spread through him. "Go to sleep, love." He soothes, pressing another kiss to Blaine's head. "Yeah 'k" Blaine mumbles already half asleep and slipping deeper the more Kurt plays with his hair and the joined body heat encircles them. Kurt counted to three breaths before he was sure Blaine was completely asleep and allowed his hand to fall back to the mattress with a small wince of pain. **

"**He's loyal and kind of cute when he acts all worried about you." Santana says from her spot in the doorway, she looked like she was pointing out a bad thing, but her eyes had softened and the ghost of a smile pulled at the corners of her lips. "He's so much more than I thought he would be." Kurt tells her. "I came here to fulfil a contract, but when I look at him I feel something trying to burst out of my chest and it's almost painful to be near him." He adds with a smile "And I can tell from the way he looks back and the way talks to me, that he feels it too. I never meant to fall in love with him so fast, I was sure it would be awkward and something we would have to work on and just live with. But it's like he fits the part of me; that I thought I had lost when I found out I had no say in to who I was to wed." Kurt tries to explain, "Like I hadn't lost it, it had just been given to Blaine to look after until we were together and he could make me whole again." He laughs.**

**Santana raises an eyebrow at him, "It sounds stupid and romantic doesn't it?" he laughs again. "I wouldn't believe it either, if I wasn't the one it was happening to." He says. "Yes. It sounds stupid." Santana says before tuning and starting to pack again. It sounded stupid and perfect and like everything she couldn't find! She almost hated them for being so happy and so, so… so freaking in love! But she couldn't really hate them, not when she watched them together; she couldn't feel anything but longing. **

**Shaking her head Santana blinked away the wetness in her dark eyes and shoved things into bags. It was no good thinking about such things, she was moving on with her life, going onto better things. "I Think we should stay here just until we need to, if we stay in one place for too long then the wolves will find us with no trouble at all." she says changing the subject. **

"**I don't think you should come with us, we can come back this way and then you can travel with us." Kurt says. "Let me guess, you think that will keep me safer." Santana says; Kurt nods. "Well you're wrong, they will come here anyway, because your scent is all over the place, and what will happen if they show up and I'm here alone?" she asks him. **

**Realisation and embarrassment took over Kurt's face. Why hadn't he thought of that? "You have a fair point. Ok you can come with us, but you will be at just as much risk with us as you would be alone." Kurt tells her. She just rolls her eyes. "The way I see it, is that you have lived through three of their attacks and have even killed off a whole pack of them, my odds of survival go up if I stick with you." She says. "What makes you put so much trust in us?" Kurt asks, then what she says finally sinks in. "wait how do you know how many times they have attacked us?" he asks, it could be possible that someone told her, but she didn't seem very sociable. **

"**The answer to both of them questions is that I've seen it." She tells him. "I'm a healer for a reason; do you really think you can heal people through seer skill? You have to have something to back it up." She huffs. "Y-You're a witch?" Kurt stammers his eyes wide. Santana rolls her eyes again. "Yes. What of it." She asks irritated. "I-I, nothing." Kurt says in a slightly higher pitch than normal. **

"**That's what I thought." Santana says before taking hold of two very full bags and leaving the shack. Kurt lets out the breath he was holding, a witch; he was in – a witch's home. He had always been told that witches were bad people, evil and malicious. That a witch, would only make trouble and pain and death.**

**So why had Santana helped him? Why bother to save his life and let the men camp on her land? And surely Stan wouldn't affiliate with a witch if she was bad. Right? Kurt was pulled out of his musings by Blaine, who had made a small noise and was now burying as deep and as close as he could into Kurt. The younger prince watched him as Blaine wiggled and shifted to fix himself to Kurt's body and wrap himself around him tighter. **

**When Blaine was satisfied that he was as close as he could get, he settled with a sigh and a smile. Kurt held back a giggle as he petted Blaine's curls lightly and smiled down at him. How could someone be so different and yet so the same and perfect for him?**

**Soon they were all packed, washed (well somewhat) and ready to go. They only had a few hours of daylight left so decided to take it slow and have a bit of a lazy walk rather than trying to cover as much ground as they could. **

**The slow pace was perfect as it was a nice day and the way Kurt saw it, what was the point in going on an adventure if you weren't going to take your time to enjoy it? So as they strolled along taking in the freshness of the forest around them, Kurt and Blaine walked hand in hand, talking and laughing with everyone and occasionally just to one another, in their own secret world. **

**At times like that, when it was just Blaine and Kurt, Kurt would laugh so much that his nose would scrunch up and his eyes would sparkle. Santana watched them, the way their hands would never part for more than a few seconds, or how they walked so close their shoulders bumped sometimes. It was one of the main reasons she was coming with them. She had to protect them, not just for the kingdom, but for the sake of what they had, just something as simple as two young people in love. But it was wonderful to see. Even if she did envy it; that didn't make it, any less worthy of a chance to live and thrive. **

**The day passed in that lazy way until the sunlight faded into the dull of dusk, they made camp and talked over dinner around the warmth of the fire. Santana was welcomed easily and even though she didn't know them well, she felt like she could belong here. Like, she would finally have somewhere that didn't shun her. **

**That night was peaceful, the wolf pack didn't come and everyone got a good night's sleep. They started early, just after sunrise. After about three hours the forest thinned out and then soon gave way to meadows and hills. The mountains were in the distance and the day was clear, warm for the time of year, but not too warm to make walking uncomfortable. The chatter was animated as the men told Kurt and Santana about the adventures they had all been on together, and how at one time, Blaine had lost a bet and had to do a forfeit. Said forfeit involving sneaking into the kitchens and rearranging the whole room so that the cooks couldn't find anything and then ordering a three course meal for lunch just to make them panic as the rest of the boys watched from the doorway trying not to laugh. **

"**We were only kids then, no older than ten." Blaine defends himself. "Eleven." One of them corrects him, "And it was all Jake's fault, he was the one that wanted to bet anyway." Blaine laughed. "What were you betting on?" Kurt asked smiling widely, his eyes keen with interest. "Something total embarrassing and that you don't need to hear about." Blaine says. "Oh, but I think I do." Kurt says in an overly sweet voice, making the others laugh, even Santana who had tried to keep up her guard found herself laughing alone with the men's antics. **

"**We had a bet on what colour underwear Blaine's crush had on." Jake tells them loudly as Blaine's face heats up and he looks down. "And how did you find out?" Kurt asks. "We had to stalk him!" Someone calls from the back. Blaine was getting redder and redder with every word that was said. "Blaine wanted them to be blue, his favourite colour at the time, but I was right. He was a plain white underwear sort of guy." Jake says. "Well what about that time when you wanted to woe that girl and so you got us all to sing to her, then her boyfriend told you to stop stalking her or he would beat you up?" Blaine retaliates.**

**Jake's cheeks go a light pink as everyone laughs at him. "Point taken." He mutters. "But still, Kurt should know what he is marrying into." He adds, making Blaine jump and swing at him, "See Kurt, he is violent and quick to anger!" Jake calls as he ducks and runs from Blaine, who gives chase. Kurt giggles as he watches them both run about with a fond smile.**

**The rest of the day went on as such, little jokes and teasing stories being thrown around by the men. At one point Jake demanded that his honour be defended and so a competition of best aim with the arrow broke out at about midday. Jake being the victor, slung his arm around Kurt's shoulders and bragged for half an hour about how he was the best out of all of them and that he didn't know why he wasn't married yet, because after all, he was a good catch. **

**Kurt humoured him with eye rolls and sarcastic comments until Jake got bored and ran off it talk to someone else at the head of the group. When they set up camp they didn't even get into their tents before the first few soft howls where heard. **

**The men drew swords and bows and started to move, but were stopped by Santana. "Don't bother fighting them. It's time we ended this for good." She says. "Stand back and don't disturb me. I'll deal with them." She tells them all as she tips the contents of her small shoulder bag out on the ground and then sits in front of it all. "Bring it on." She whispers to herself. **


	13. Getting Even

Stan and Kurt are the first to stand down and just watch as Santana picks out things from the pile in front of her. Blaine is the next, "I had my serspitions." He says with a smile. The other men blink in surprise until they too come to realise what Santana is and what she is doing. "Lucky she came along with us." One says, which is met with nods, as they all do as Santana told them and stand back lowering their weapons.

That is all of them except one. "Lucky?" Jake asks in disbelief, "she is a witch! How is any of this lucky?" he demands as he holds his sword higher and points at the girl sat on the ground. "Jake calm down, I understand-" Blaine says holding his hands out palm up, "NO! No you don't!" Jake shouts, cutting him off. "Had your serpitions? Then why didn't you kill her before we left?!" Jake rages. "The world would have been one less-", "JAKE!" Blaine's voice cuts through the clearing like a razor and Jake stops, his eyes slightly wide and breathing heavily.

Once Jake has stopped and just looks lost, Blaine goes to him and encircles him in a tight hug. "They're not all bad Jake. We would have lost Kurt without her." Blaine says to his friend softly. Jake lets out a shaky breath and slumps into Blaine arms. "I know." he whispers dropping his sword and closing his eyes. Kurt and Stan seemed to be the only two surprised by Jake's outburst and look at each other in shock.

"If you are quite finished." Santana says, snapping them all out of their Jake-induced trances. "I going to need your assistance, if you do not wish to help, then shut up and move back." She says. "But if you do what I ask then you will be taking part in witchcraft." She adds. All the men except Kurt and Stan move back. Kurt looks at them his eyebrows raised. Blaine looks between Kurt and his men, before moving back with them.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks holding out his hand, "I'm sorry Kurt, but I can't." Blaine says; his voice a plea for Kurt to understand. Kurt drops his hand, but smiles. "It's O.K.?" He tells the other prince gently. "Well slightly less I had hoped, but no matter, few willing are better than a lot unwilling." Santana says as she motions for Kurt and Stan to join her. They both go to her and knelt down on either side. "You're not trained, obviously, so all I want you to do is, make sure that you are touching me at all times and focus on what you want to happen." She instructs them.

Kurt nods and takes a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "Oh don't get so worked up, I'm going to do everything else, all you have to do is think really hard of the wolfs being destroyed and the person who is sending them being incapable of doing it anymore." The witch tells him. "Ok, I can do that." Kurt says, though he still sounded nervous. Santana rolls her eyes and picks up some sage that had been bundled together. "Stan, get me some fire." She tells him.

Stan grabs one of the half burnt sticks from the fire and brings it to her. She takes it from him and holds the sage in the flame until it catches enough to start to smoke. She sets it in small bowl in front of her and then as the smoke slowly drifts up to fill the air around, she starts to scatter slat around the whole camp ground. When she comes back to the pile of things, Santana had tipped out of her bag, rummaging until she comes up with some thyme. She sets that to smoke and then adds it to the bowl with the sage.

Lavender is the next thing to be picked out of the pile and this she sets around the three of them in a rough circle. Santana throws a couple of bay leaves and some dill into the bowl and then sits back in between Kurt and Stan. "Now focus on what you want to happen." She tells them.

Blaine, who had been watching her actions in silence, was starting to feel more than a little worried about Kurt. What if he got hurt? He was only just healing from the last time the wolfs attacked them. How could he be sure that Kurt would be ok if he did this? But… Kurt wanted to do this. Blaine was torn, he had to stay with his men; but Kurt could be putting himself in danger.

"Wait!" Blaine shouts running half way to them. "Is it safe? Will Kurt be safe?" he asks in a rush. "Honestly?" Santana asks locking eyes with the dark haired prince and receiving a nod, she sighs. "It is safer that charging in there for a battle, and with me in control… very safe. There is reason I do what I do. I am dame good at it." She says. "So yes. As safe as it could be." She adds with a small smile. Blaine looks at her for a few seconds and then gives a nod before taking a few steps back to his men and then pausing again. "Keep him safe." He whispers.

Santana nods and then lets out a breath, "Put your hands on my shoulders." She tells the too young men on either side of her. Stan and Kurt look at each other, Kurt is the first to reach out and place and tentative hand on her slim shoulder. Stan slowly does the same and then relaxes. That was until another, much closer, howl plagued the cool night air. "Stay focused." Santana growls at them as her eyes grow wider. "Remember we want them gone, permanently." She tells them.

Then closing her eyes she whispers under her breath, not in a strange or even foreign language. Just her normal voice with her normal words. Simply asking her inner sight to work fast and help locate the spell caster. After less than three minutes Santana gasps and her eyes shift under her eyelids. Blaine's worried expression turns to one of almost fear as he watches Kurt's face looking for any sign of discomfort.

However the pale male looks almost peaceful as he concentrates on the wolfs not being a problem anymore. They sat like that for a long time. Then the chanting started. From her sharply lips Santana spoke in Latin, fast and heated, but also clear. A warning. A warning that would have made Blaine shiver if it was directed at him. Then the shaking started, at first just a tremble, but then it came on stronger. Until it stopped completely and the witch opened her dark eyes… then fainted.

When she woke it was dark and she was inside of her tent. The camp was quiet, but she could sense that the men were all awake and on guard. With a groan she slips out of bed and into the fire light. "Santana! You're O.k." Kurt says when he sees her. "Right?" he asks worriedly. She laughs and nods. "Just a bit tired. The old croan was stronger than I thought. But it is done." She tells them all, noticing their immediate relief. "What happened exactly?" Blaine asks from next to Kurt.

"Long story, a lot to explain; but I will, however would it kill for one of you guys to get a girl a drink?" she says. Stan jumps up and has a water skin in her hand within seconds. "S-sorry." He tells her with a smile. She just rolls her eyes and sits down.

"What did it look like from your end?" she asks them. Blaine sighs. "Well at first you all looked rather peaceful, then you started to talk, then shake, and then you fainted." He says in a bit of a rush. "it was kind of odd to watch." He adds not looking at her. She nods slowly. "Well, it is hard to explain, but I will try and put it simply. When we first started I was looking for the spell caster, not with my eyes but with my mind and my spirit. I asked for help from the spirit guides and they granted me their kindness. But when I found her, it was much harder than I firts thought it would be. She put up a bit of a fight, so I had to invoke some Gods. To bind her and put her back in her place; she is not a priestess nor can she she hope to be now." She says. "However, all that channelling and searching and fighting and protecting, it drained me, so I fainted." She puts simply with a shrug.

"It's hard to explain fully if the person you are talking to is not gifted or learned in the art of magic. It's like trying to show a blind man how to paint a landscape." She says. Kurt reaches out and takes her hand, "Well whatever you did it worked, the wolfs just stopped and it has be quiet all nigh so far. So thank you, from the bottom of my heart." He says with a bright smile. "Don't get used to it, you own me two favours now." The witch jokes, trying to lighten the mood. "How long was I asleep for?" she questions. "About half an hour, we were getting really worried." Kurt answers.

"Well I'm still tired, I may just turn in for the night." She tells them after taking a few sips more of the water. "Thank you." She whispers before retrating back into her tent. Kurt sighs. "She was protecting me, I could feel it. Like somebody was pulling at me, at my soul. Trying to push her aside and get to me, but she never gave in, never let them even reach for me without knocking them back. It was like watching a battle of wills and skill and who could think faster. It took a lot out of her, I could feel her struggle to pull up more and more strength." He tells them all. "If it was not she traveling with us and somebody else I fear that we would be lost to the dark magic at play." He sighs.

The morning came with bright rays of sunshine and the strong cheerful songs of all kinds of birds. With a small moan of protest Kurt shoved Blaine off of him and to the floor, it didn't register until the thump and a 'ow' reached his ears. He sat bolt upright and laughed at sight of the other prince trying to untangle himself from the sheets. "What was that for?" Blaine scowls at Kurt. "Sorry but I felt a weight on me and it woke me, along with a whispering." Kurt says. "What were you up to mister?" he asks with his famous raised eyebrow. "Trying to wake you with a loving kiss. Until you shoved me to the floor of course." Blaine pouts finally finding his feet.

Kurt jumps up and throws himself at Blaine kissing him hard on the lips. "Good morning sweetie." He tells him before kissing him again. They stayed like that for a while getting lost in the kiss and the feel of each other being held close. That was until a rather loud and awkward cough sounded behind them from the tent flap. They both spun around to see Jake stood there. Kurt's cheeks became the shade of the robins breast and Blaine looked like he wanted the earth to eat him alive.

"Morning lads!" Jake says cheerfully. "Time for some food then on the road we go." He tells them before winking at them both with a much too happy grin, and then leaving to re-join the others by the fire and the cooking food. Blaine sighs and Kurt runs his hands through his hair before huffing and giving up and brushing it instead. "You look fine." Blaine tells him with one more kiss before pulling him to sit with the others and shear their good mornings.

Before long they were on the road again and getting closer and closer to 'finding Kurt his dame bird' as Jake put it rather crudely. The morning walk went by in peace and quiet – apart from Jake running back a forth winding everyone up – but that all changed after lunch. Santana couldn't keep her smile off her face as she connected to new energy of this part of the forest, when she tried to explain what that meant they all looked a bit lost so she just shrugged and told them it was a good day.

And it was, the sun was bright and it warmed the air perfectly, they had lunch by a pretty stream and then by the time camp was made that evening they could see their destination less than a days walk away. There was music and laughter in the camp that night and not a single howl was heard throughout. Just before everybody turned in Jake cornered Santana where the other couldn't see or hear. "You should leave." He tells her. "I thank you for your help with my futer kings, but your job is done witch, move on." He tells her with barely covered hate. With a smile curving up her lips she tells him, "Not on your life."

A deep sigh and a clentched first, from Jake. "It was not a request." He growls out. "Look, mister big man, I'm here for a reason, and I know you may not like me, well no not just me, my kind. But tuff luck, because your futer kings want me here." He tells him "I mean no harm to anybody unless I need to defend myself or them two boys." She tells him. "But you being here will cause then pain." He says almost crying now.

In shock Santana reaches out slowly and places a gentle hand on his broad shoulder. "What happened to make you hate my kind so much?" she asks him softly. And as his eye meet hers; she thinks that she may have gotten through to him. But then the wall comes down and he shoves her hand off his like it burns. Without another word Jake turns and all but runs to his own tent.

That night the dreams came, not her dreams but the dreams of another, somebody close and somebody in pain. It was unclear, but there was screaming a fire and loud noises everywhere. Smoke and crying and pain, so much pain. Then it ended and Santana was left panting and sweating in the cot, that one of the men had insisted she used, to recover from a nightmare that wasn't even hers. The down side of her power, other's pain and fear.


	14. Sunlight

For the rest of the night Santana was restless, she lay awake listening to sounds of the night changing to day. When she finally heard the noises of the first few men as they woke, she rose from her cot and combed her fingers through her dark hair. Then smoothing down her dress, she exited her tent and joined them by the fire they had started to add more wood to. She watched as they built it back up so that it was hot enough to cook breakfast over.

When Kurt awoke it was to find Blaine pressed up tightly against his side, with one of his legs woven in between Kurt's. Also the pale prince had an erection that Blaine's leg was touching fully down one side. Kurt tried to shift away from the embarrassing position, but only succeeded in grinding against Blaine's thigh. Kurt sucked in a breath at the feeling and jumped a little making Blaine wiggle around. "B-Blaine stop it, you will make it worse." Kurt whispered as his cheeks grew hot.

At the sound of his name Blaine opened his eyes and smiled as he saw Kurt looking at him, then seeing his red cheeks he frowned. About to ask what was wrong he moved to get a better view of Kurt's face; then he felt it and couldn't stop his grin. "Good morning to you too." He teases. And before Kurt has time to answer he leans down and starts to suck a mark into the side of Kurt's neck. Any protest Kurt had was forgotten and replaced with a moan as Blaine's lips worked at his neck.

It wasn't long before Kurt's hips – to his horror – started to buck up and onto Blaine's thigh. The older prince groaned at this and tugged at Kurt's pants as he kissed down to his bare chest and circled his tongue around a tight nipple. Kurt's breathing stuttered and the breathy whine of Blaine's name only encouraged him to disrobe Kurt and pin him down.

Kurt blinked up at Blaine as the other prince loomed above him, his strong hands holding Kurt's wrist to their cot, on each side of his head. How had this happened? The last thing he remembered was whining his fiancée's name. Not that he cared how it happened, he just loved that it had. Blaine felt perfect on top of him and Kurt felt his cock twitch with desire. "Kiss me." He demanded. And Blaine did, covering his mouth completely as he licked his way into Kurt's warmth, flicking his tongue across his teeth, before tangling it with the others. Kurt bucked his hips again and the growl he received from Blaine made him whimper as he tried to lift his hands to touch him. After a bit of a light hearted struggle Blaine relented and released Kurt. He was immediately glad he did as Kurt's hands flew to his chest and stroked down his body to his waistband.

Kurt tugged at the string holding up Blaine's pants and pulled it free of the holes to loosen them. He pushed at them until Blaine broke the kiss to slide off of Kurt and pull the rest of his clothes off. No sooner than he had kicked off his pants and underwear, Kurt had pulled Blaine back to him and was seeking out another, much more desperate kiss. Blaine nipped at Kurt's lips as his hands wondered over the smooth expanse of his pale chest. Kurt keened as Blaine brushed a thumb over one of his tight nipples and his hips snapped forward. Both males' moaned loudly as their erections slide along each other's and Blaine couldn't keep his hands off Kurt any longer as he slid down their bed kissing Kurt's body as he went. "Blaine." Kurt whined as he felt the other prince moving lower. He wanted so badly for Blaine to touch him, but he was still scared. "It's ok Kurt, I got you." Blaine told him softly before sucking a mark into his thigh.

Kurt's hands flew to cover his mouth as a yelp of pleasure and pain slipped from his red lips. He groaned as he felt Blaine's tongue soothing over the marked flesh and looked down just in time to see the other princes' devilish smile before he licked up Kurt's erection. Kurt's eyes widened almost comically as he sighed and tugged at Blaine's hair. How had his hand even gotten down there? He thought to himself in shock as he locked eyes with Blaine. The dark haired prince could tell that through Kurt's lust he looked worried. "Kurt, we do not have to, if you do not want to." He says moving as if to sit up.

But Kurt tugged at Blaine's hair again, a sign to stay where he was. "I want to… I just, I don't know what to do." Kurt confesses with a blush and a nervous smile. Blaine couldn't have hidden his wide smile if he tried. "You do not have to do anything. Just let me show you how much I want to take care of you." He says. With another – if slightly less- nervous smile Kurt nods and loosens his fingers in Blaine's dark curls. "If you want me to stop, for any reason, just tell me and I will." Blaine tells him before moving to give Kurt another, lighter mark in his other thigh.

The low moan and shaky breath he got in response spurred him on and soon Blaine had licked his way to the other prince's erection and was trying his best to swallow it whole. Or that was how it felt to Kurt anyway. A loud yelp of surprise and pleasure escaped his lips before he could stop himself and his once loose fingers gripped tighter and tighter the more Blaine worked his tongue and lips over him. "B-Blaine, cant', don't… good." Is about all Kurt can stutter out before he closed his eyes hard and tried to keep his voice inside and his breathing calm.

This turned out to be nigh on impossible as Blaine sank down deeper and groaned around Kurt's swelling shaft. And that was the end of most, if not all, of Kurt's control, his hips bucked up before he could hold back and choked out the older princes name in a broken moan. Blaine smiled around his lover and hummed low and long, he had to pull up as Kurt's hips snapped up again, but he was expecting it this time and just moved with the other. Its wasn't long at all before Kurt had to bury his head in his pillow as he half whimpered, half yelled Blaine's name as he came with next to no warning. After the pale and now very red boy had regained his breath he looked sheepishly at Blaine.

"I'm sorry, I didn.t get to warn you or anything." He mumbles. Blaine, now sitting up and licking his lips with the smuggest smile Kurt had ever seen just laughs and kissed him. "Don't be sorry, I started it after all." He says, much too happy with himself if you ask Kurt. "I-I want to…but I…" Kurt tries to say but just gets more flustered as he gave wild hand gestures and glances down at Blaine's still proud manhood.

"You don't need to do anything, Kurt. I did not do that to get something in return. I have been finding it harder and harder to keep my hands off of your perfect body." Blaine says, almost sheepishly himself now. "But I want to. Just, not… that." Kurt says not meeting Blaine's pretty eyes. "Then just do what you feel you can, don't push yourself just for me." Blaine answers. And with that Kurt relaxes and reaches out a nervous hand.

After a few test strokes Kurt had found a rhythm and is touching Blaine with fervour as he pulls him into a deep kiss with his free hand. Soon Kurt has his prince moaning into their kiss with a swipe of his thumb over the head of his cock. And then Blaine shudders and pulls away from the kiss with Kurt's name on his lips as he spills over his delicate hand.

And now its Kurt's turn to look pleased with himself. He had touched another boy and not messed it up, maybe he could do this. He just had to take it slow. After Blaine had his eyes open again he pulls Kurt into his lap and snuggles them up as close as he can. "I have no idea why you were worried." He laughs before kissing him again and then just holding him throughout the afterglow. Not half an hour later the camp is loud and alive with movement; the boys got dressed and ready to join the others.

Jake is nowhere to be seen, which makes Kurt frown, Jake was always the first up and last to bed, he was loud and happy and always present. But here was a Jakeless camp. Blaine had been called over by one of his men and so Kurt took this opportunity to wonder in between the tents until he found one that was still closed tight. He called for Jake but no answer came, so slowly and carefully, he unties the string holding the tent flaps together and pokes his head inside. Jake is sat on his bed roll and barely looks up as Kurt steps just inside the door.

"Breakfast is almost ready." He says softly. Then when no answer comes he slowly makes his way to Jake and sits down next to him. "What is wrong? Did you not sleep well?" he asks. Jake finally looks at him properly and then gives a small smile, not his bright, happy and every present one. But an empty one. "Not really." He answers. "Oh, Jake what is wrong?" Kurt asks worry and the need to make his friend feel better clear in his high voice. Jake doesn't say anything for a long time, but then he shifts to face Kurt and lifts his hand to the pale male's neck gently brushing his fingers over the new mark Blaine had left.

Kurt blushes and looks away. "My sister would be about your age now, and just as pretty." Jake says with no warning. Kurt blinks, his sister? Would be? ..oh no! "w-what was her name?" Kurt asks? He wants to ask what happed, but can't bring himself to hurt Jake more than he already is. "Ella." Jake answers. "Blonde hair as bright as sunshine and eyes as dark as the pine needles." He adds. Kurt smiles sadly. "It was a fire, we lost her and my mother has never been the same since, my dad hardly talks anymore and I can't help but feel a stab of pain every time I see a pretty girl her age." He says, spilling what he had held back for years from everybody, even Blaine.

"I'm sorry, Jake, I really am." Kurt says before pulling the taller male into a hug. "I'm sorry about yesterday… it's just… the fire, it, it was a rouge witch and I…" Jake struggles to say before giving up. "I understand, But Jake as much as it hurts. Santana is not like the witch that did this to you. I know it is hard, but you can not take it out on her." Kurt whispers gently. Jake sighs, "I know, but it is so hard." He answers.

Kurt releases him with a small smile. "I know." He says sympathetically before standing up. "come on, with little sleep you will need to fill your stomach well." He says with a lighter tone as he holds the tent flap open for him. With a reluctant smile Jake stands and follows Kurt back to the others, who by this time had the food cooked and half way to served up. When Jake sees Santana sat with the men he misses a step, and then with a smile to Kurt he walks up to her. "I'm sorry." He whispers to her when he is seated next to her.

She merely shrugs and hands him a full plate. "Forget it." She says. They eat in silence as the others talk and joke, Kurt leaning on Blaine who had his arms wrapped around his waist. After they were cleaned and packed, they made good headway to the mountains before lunch came around they were at the foot of the dark rocky outcrop and the light banter had been kept up all through their hike. Deciding to take the rest of the day to wash in the small lake that gathers at the bottom of the mountain before spilling over into a brook, they set up camp and relaxed in the grassy filed for a while waiting for Santana to finish up. Being the gentlemen they were they had let her wash first.

The night closed in fast under the shadow of the mountain, after they had all bathed it was time to gather fire wood and start up the fire for dinner, it was nice to be camped in an open filed rather than the woods for the night, Kurt missed having a clear view of the vast starry sky. He lay on his back tucked up next to Blaine as they relaxed and chatted to each other about everything and nothing. Soon the boys were getting loud and rowdy again. "I swear it is like living with a bunch of over grown kids, the second Jake gets them all started it is so hard to get them to settle down." Kurt laughs as he watches them play fight and joke and shout between themselves.

Even Santana had stopped trying to keep to herself so much, was laughing along with them, she and Jake evn gave each other genuine smiles for the second time that day. Kurt saw and smiled with them, he was glad that they were both trying; after all they would be living in the same town now. He was sure that in time they would even become good friends. And he looked forward to seeing their friendship grown into something real and strong. "What are you smiling about?" Blaine asks him with a small nudge, "Oh, I am just watching out at this family and thinking how amazing it is just to lay here and see them all together." Kurt answers with a happy sigh. Blaine pulls him closer and kisses him gently. "Soon it will be our own children we are doing this with, watching them with happy smiles." He says.

Kurt blinks in shock, he had not even though of children, or to be honest much more past their wedding. But the thought of raising a real family with Blaine, one just their own was wonderful. Legally married and children to care for, but Kurt soon lost this happy thought when, he realized that it was impossible to have kids with Blaine. Well not impossible to have them, they would adopt the kids in need, save the orphans of their kingdom and care for them like their own.

"I can hardly wait." Kurt says with bright eyes before kissing Blaine back. "How many do you want?" he asks. "Two or three at least, five if we can handle them." Blaine says with a laugh at the end. "That is of course if you want that many." He adds quickly. "I do not mind how may we have, as long are they are ours and healthy. " Kurt says before a loud yelp and a hoot of laughter broke through their happy little world as Jake was picked up by three of the guys and dumped in the lake with a loud splash. After a lot of laughter form everybody and a helping hand from the guys who had thrown him, Jake was out of the lake and back to himself, after that they soon started to turn in for an early morning and long climb.


End file.
